Safe
by Purple night jasmine
Summary: Emma has been stuck in a loveless, abusive marriage for years now with no escape. That all changes when one night she makes a quick get away on a coach. What she didn't expects was to be later living in a little town beside the sea and meeting a handsome stranger. Will she find happiness and move on with her life? Or is it to late? AU Mention of abuse
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own anything**

Emma shut her eyes tightly and cupped her hands around her mouth hearing the sound of a body falling to the wooden floor behind her. All she could think about now is escaping before he came too. Emma took a few steady breaths and reached out her hands feeling for the wall, she wasn't quite ready to open her eyes. To face the mess that had become her life night after night the constant torture.

She had never expected that lovely kind man who she had married to turn into somebody she barely recognised these days. Emma wasn't sure what had changed and turned him into somebody so cruel and selfish. As she reached the doorframe she opened her eyes and all but flew into the next room.

Emma grabbed a pillow off the neatly made bed and ripped off the case quickly rushing around the room and stuffing her clothes inside. She knew time was running out fast and it wouldn't be long until he staggered into the room all-apologetic. But Emma couldn't help but think had she let herself go to far this time?

Had she finally cracked and done something unforgivable? Emma shook her head right now all she needed to think about was escaping this hell. She would let herself break down later when she was as far away as possible. Emma did a quick scan of the room trying to think clearly for a couple of minutes and see if she had everything she would need.

She turned on her heels and rushed out of the room making her way back down the hall towards the kitchen. Emma tried to ignore the coppery smell that hung in the air and urged herself to keep moving. She fumbled with the key in the backdoor and pulled it open, slipping out into the night.

Emma jogged down the path and across the road going to the only person she could trust right now. She felt her whole body ache as she reached the right door and tapped her hand quickly on the glass, hoping somebody was in. Emma sighed in relief when the door opened to reveal a tired middle-aged woman.

"What's wrong dear?" She spoke in a worried voice and stepped aside so she could go inside.

"I need your help". Emma moved quickly over the threshold of the door and stood in the hall. The older lady shut the door and turned towards her, a concerned look on her face.

"What has happened this time?" She really didn't have the time to explain everything so she shook her head hoping the other woman understood. "Okay dear, what do you need me to do?" Emma sighed reaching up a hand and running her fingers through her long hair, knowing it had to go.

She had to be unrecognisable if this was actually going to work. Emma looked up at the woman who had been so kind to her over the years, trying to think of a way to explain everything quickly. She closed her eyes and started to speak calmly missing out a few minor details but hoping she got the gist of what occurred.

By the end of Emma's jumbled explanation the woman was handing her some money and offering to help in anyway she could. Loud sirens echoing down the street jolted Emma into action, she all but ran to the back door. As she stepped out into the rain a gentle hand closed around her arm stopping her. Emma gasped and turned her head to see the older woman stood in the door way with so much sadness crossing over her face.

"Promise me that you'll phone when you reach a safe place?" She nodded and ran towards the awaiting taxi. Throughout the journey Emma stared out of the window feeling tears prick her eyes as she thought about the night's events. She still couldn't believe she had let this happen.

Emma let her head drop into her hands, she felt so helpless and worthless right now. She felt all over the place and just couldn't have stood to be in that house any longer. Too many bad memories filled her head but she had to leave all that behind now.

As the taxi pulled up outside the station Emma grabbed some money out of her pocket and threw it onto the front seat before slipping out into the cold. She pulled the hood of her jacket up and made her way toward the first ticket booth. Emma didn't really care where she was going all she knew was that she had to get away as soon as possible.

She pushed her way to the front of the line and muttered the first place that popped into her head. The man sat in the booth looked Emma up and down then finally handed her a ticket, muttering the cost. She pulled some notes out of her pocket and placed them down on the counter.

Emma flashed him a sarcastic smile then turned to leave glancing at the boards to see when her coach left. She had just reached the door leading off to the car park when the sound of police sirens filled her ears once again. Emma watched as five men jumped out of each car and ran towards the nearest coach.

She frowned and quickly rushed forward banging her hand on the side of one of the coaches to make sure it wouldn't set off without her. The driver who looked very impatient gave her a hard stare and asked to see her ticket, which she happily handed over.

He swiped her ticket out of her hand and scanned over the writing as if checking it wasn't fake. Emma tried to hold herself together and not seem nervous at all. After a couple of minutes the driver handed her the ticket and let her move on passed him without anything else said.

Emma hurried down the aisle towards the back row of seats and slumped down out of the way. She pulled the carrier bag from underneath her shirt and placed it beside her turning to stare out of the window expressionless. Emma noticed the police officers were searching the coach parked beside the one she was in. She slid further down in the seat her hood still in place on her head hopefully covering her face.

Luckily the coach started to move causing the cops unable to search that one. Emma relaxed a little as they drove further and further away from the station but she still felt like her mind was reeling. She just couldn't believe this had happened after everything was going so well and they hadn't argued in weeks.

Emma shivered remembering that deathly look in his eyes; it had scared her a lot. Eventually she fell into a dreamless sleep, having nothing left to dream about her life had taken a dramatic turn for the worse.

She just wanted to crawl into a massive hole and spend the next couple of years there. Emma woke up a couple of hours later to find the coach about to make a pit stop in a little fishing village.

She stretched out her arms and slowly stood making her way down the many rows of seats. Emma stepped down off the coach and took a deep breath letting the fresh sea air fill her lungs. She smiled softly and started to walk towards the little shop, pushing the door open she stepped inside.

Emma wandered down the aisles and grabbed a bottle of water off one of the shelves making her way towards the counter. She looked around trying to see if anybody was about and caught sight of the back room.

"Hello". Emma sighed thinking about just leaving the money on the counter. She dipped her hand into her pocket and brought out some change. Just as she was about to place it down on the counter a man appeared from nowhere.

"Can I get that for you?" Emma jumped and looked up to meet a pair of the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

"Sure". She set the bottle down and motioned with her hand towards the change on the counter. He quickly scooped up the loose coins and rung the item up at the till. "Thanks". Emma took the bottle when he handed it back to her and turned to leave.

She walked out of the store and headed towards the beach forgetting about the coach. Emma made her way along the soft sand and found a place on the rocks to sit and simply watch everyone around her. She thought about how this could be the perfect place to start out fresh, no body knew her the past behind her.

Emma made up her mind to stay there not caring that the coach had already left without her. This could be just what she needed and she certainly wasn't going to let it pass by. She looked back towards the little shop and noticed a wooden platform stretching out passed the shop opening out to a restaurant.

Emma stood from the rocks and walked back along the sand towards the restaurant where there was a few people hanging about. She stood in the doorway and glanced around the room, there was many tables set up and a bar over the far side. Emma noticed a brunette woman stood at the bar so she made her way over.

She looked up before Emma had even reached her and offered a small smile. "Hi, I was wondering if you had any jobs going?" The woman placed down the clipboard she was carrying and gave her full attention.

"Have you worked in a bar or restaurant before?" Emma smiled and nodded watching as the woman walked behind the bar and pulled out some folded clothes. "We'll be needing somebody since it's nearly summer and it becomes busier, will you be up for that?" Emma took the pile of clothes she handed her.

"I think so". The woman grinned and stuck out her hand cheerily.

"I'm Ruby my granny owns the restaurant". Emma shifted the clothes and took her hand trying to think of a cover name for herself.

"Anna". She found herself saying the name before she could actually stop the words from coming out of her mouth. It was a name of a girl she once shared a room with in one of the group homes.

"It's nice to meet you Anna, when can you start?" Emma thought about it for a couple of minutes well she did need the money.

"Monday?" Ruby nodded and scooped up a couple of menus off the bar ready to serve some customers who had just arrived.

"Great so I guess I'll be seeing you then around nine". Emma nodded eagerly and left shortly after having nowhere to go but the beach. She set her jacket down on the sand and sat watching the boats drifting in and out of the harbour until she fell asleep underneath the stars.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day Emma woke to the sound of shouting coming from the harbour, a couple of men were getting ready to go fishing. She stretched out her arms and yawned taking the chance to look around.

No this was defiantly not a dream she thought with a light smile. Emma pulled herself up from the sand and started to walk in the direction of the road feeling a slight ache from the way she had been laying.

She came to a stop on the pavement and glanced around trying to work out her next move. It was probably a good idea to make her way into the nearest town and find a place to stay. Emma spotted a sign at the edge of the road with a car parked up beside it.

She quickly looked both ways and stepped onto the road heading in that direction. A youngish man was leaned against the bumper of the car with a cigarette hanging of his mouth waiting around for a customer.

"Hey, could you take me to the nearest town?" He looked her up and down before nodding and pushing off the car to stand up straight. Emma flashed him a small smile and opened the door, sliding into the backseat feeling slightly uncomfortable talking to new people.

The man stubbed out his cigarette and threw it down onto the road while opening the door to the driver's side and slumping in. He flicked on the radio and turned it low before jamming the keys into the ignition and starting up the engine. Emma sat in silence the whole way staring out of the window and nervously playing with her fingers.

It wasn't long until the cab was pulling up outside a row of stores; she dipped her hand into her pocket and brought out some notes handing them over to the driver. The man muttered thanks as she slipped out of the seat and shut the car door. Emma had no clue where to start from here everything was very new to her in this small town.

She thought about maybe asking the driver for some advice on where to go but quickly thought better of it, something about him didn't feel quite right to her. So instead Emma started to wander down the street and see what she came across.

She curiously looked in all the store windows as she passed until she came to a stop outside an estate agent. Well she would be needed a place to stay after all, one where she could pay off in instalments. Emma wasn't really sure how long she would be staying here it could only be for a short time.

She took a deep breath trying to calm her nervous and pulled the door open stepping inside to be greeted by a woman. Emma explained what sort of place she was after to the friendly woman and it wasn't long until she offered to show her a few places.

Emma liked the sound of one way out in the woods with no neighbours. She was also very much in luck because the woman agreed to show her the cabin stating the previous owners had vacated a couple of weeks ago. Emma smiled feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and things were just maybe coming too.

She followed the woman whose name badge red Ashley back out onto the street towards one of the parked cars. Emma listened as she was filled in on the basics, glad that Ashley didn't ask many questions. She even let her mind drift to her old house that seemed so far away now.

It was her dream from all them years ago stuck in the forest system. Emma hadn't realised they had arrived until Ashley was slipping out of the car with a clipboard in her arms. She shook her head feeling a very large lump begin to form in her throat, what was she doing here?

Emma could feel herself start to panic this was a very bad idea she should have carried on her journey further away. A light tap on the window made her jump she turned her head to see a confused Ashley standing beside the door. Emma ran a hand through her shorter hair feeling regret, but there was time for all that later.

Right now she needed to fix her life and some how put it back together. Emma opened the car door and slid out of the seat glancing around at the new surroundings. The cabin didn't look very big from the outside but she guessed it was enough for one person to handle.

She muttered a useless excuse of an apology and followed the other woman towards the cabin to be shown around. By the end of the tour Emma was certain that this was just what she was after even if the place needed a lot of work done. She surprised Ashley by agreeing to buy the cabin then and there, feeling like she had accomplished quite a lot and it wasn't even noon.

Emma filled out the paperwork and handed over the money all she needed now was a couple of supplies to keep her going. She thanked the estate agent and gave her a little wave as she drove away. Emma pocketed the keys and decided to take a walk to get her bearings hoping to stop at the little shop near the harbour.

She made her way through the trees listening to different calls of the birds hovering in the sky. Emma smiled that fresh start felt more real more then ever now. She could be anyone she wanted without too many questions asked. Emma was surprised at how long it took to reach the harbour, which wasn't very long at all.

She crossed over the quiet road and made her way towards the little shop. The bell above the door rang out as she entered signalling a new customer to the owner. She grabbed one of the baskets and wandered off down the first aisle scanning the shelves for essentials.

Emma heard movement across the room and looked up to see a dark haired little girl sat on a stool behind the counter. She had a couple of dolls spread out on the desk with a small pile of clothes. Emma smiled at the little scene then went back to picking up a few more items.

Once she was finished she took the half full basket and placed it carefully down on the counter. The little girl bounced to her feet and climbed onto the stool to be able to reach the cash register. Emma watched the little girl who looked no older than five with curly dark hair in pigtails either side of her head and the bluest eyes get to work.

"Hey, are you all alone?" She carefully took all the items out one at a time and placed them into a brown paper bag. It didn't seem to bother the little girl that she was alone.

"My daddy's in the back helping to move stuff". Emma nodded and found herself glancing towards the room leading off into the back, where two men stood talking. She reconised one of the men to be the one who served her yesterday. He turned his head slightly and looked her way a curious look passing over his face.

Emma blinked a couple of times and ripped her eyes away quickly coming to her senses. The little girl lifted her hand and began to press buttons on the ancient looking cash till announcing how much. Emma slid the rest of the money out of her pocket and handed it to the girl.

"I'm Olivia, what's your name?" She smiled placing the money in the drawer. Emma lifted the bag into her arms feeling still a little wary about it all.

"Nice to meet you Olivia, I'm Anna". Olivia smiled widely her blue eyes lighting up at the prospect of a new friend. She hopped down off the stool and scooped up her dolls giving them her full attention now. Emma smiled and made her way out of the store.

 **A/N Thank you for the guest review and favourites/alerts, please let me know what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

Emma wandered back through the trees heading in the direction of her new home. It really felt like she had accomplished a lot in the two days she had been in this small town near the sea.

Emma swung her arms as she walked and felt a smile come to her lips for the first time in a weeks. Maybe just maybe somebody up there was watching over her she thought as she looked at the grey sky.

A storm would be rolling in very soon Emma could tell by the way the clouds looked dark and heavy. She quickly picked up her pace and was soon making her way up the gravel drive towards the cabin coming to an abrupt stop when she spotted someone stood on the porch. Emma frowned taking a few deep breaths and telling herself not to panic as she urged herself forward.

She really didn't want her past to ruin her chance of ever being happy again and moving on. Emma couldn't forget the deep scars that were inflicted on her heart for so long and her inability to trust people. This however was a fresh start and things could be different now she didn't have to hide behind that man.

Or be scared of what she said encase it was the wrong thing. Emma shivered as she remembered the long nights curled up on the floor of the bedroom wishing for a different life. She shook them thoughts quickly out of her head and climbed the steps up onto the porch.

A dark haired woman stood near the front door with a water bottle in one hand. She turned at the sound of footsteps and smiled brightly. "Ohh hello I was wondering if somebody had moved into this old cabin". Emma stepped up onto the top step and leaned on the railing trying to keep a natural expression on her face.

"Can I help you?" She kept her voice steady not wanting to seem as nervous as she really was.

"Sorry I should have introduced myself sooner". The woman who had long dark hair tied up into a high ponytail and was dressed like she was out for a jog closed the distances between them and stuck out her hand. "I'm Milah, I live a short walk away".

She lifted her hand and pointed to the left towards some trees where the path disappeared off. Emma bit her lip and gave a little nod simply taking in the woman for a couple of minutes. Milah dropped her hand and placed it on her water bottle still smiling pleasantly.

"Anna". Emma almost whispered still feeling unsure about this strange encounter, was it possible that somebody was actually being friendly? She hadn't many friends back home only the work colleagues of her husband who she saw at events.

"Well I just thought I'd come and be neighbourly, if you need anything I live in the first cabin at the end of the path". Milah slid passed Emma and jogged down the steps giving a little wave as she disappeared off into the trees. She stared at the trees for a couple of seconds before snapping out of it and bring the key for the front door out of her pocket.

Emma had to admit it felt strange opening the door to a house that wasn't the one so many miles away. She remembered how she would spend her mornings cleaning the house and break off by midday having sometime to herself before he arrived home.

Emma would use this time to sit in the garden and read one of her many books, to escape the world for a couple of hours. She sighed letting the door slowly open to reveal the dusty living room. Emma stepped inside and scanned the room thinking that maybe she was crazy for buying this cabin that needed a lot of work done.

The wallpaper was peeling off the walls and some floorboards we either sticking up or broken. She could tell that it had been a long while since somebody last lived in this little cabin. Emma shook her head and made her way across the room to the open plan kitchen placing the bags down on the counter.

She reached across the top and scooped up the pad and pencil that had been left behind, deciding to take notes of everything she would need. It would also mean another little trip to the shop for all the supplies to help make this cabin into a home. So the rest of the day Emma wandered around jotting down any items that needed replaced or fixed.

It wasn't until late evening that she actually finished and was able to slump down on the dusty couch. She never thought her life would result to this but at least there was a roof over her head she was grateful for the many months stashing money in a secret place.

Emma couldn't get too used to this new life encase something happened and she needed to make a quick get away. There was always the fear that he would find her and drag her back home. Emma thought about the woman who lived across the road and how she would go out of her way to arrange weekly get togethers when he was at work.

Mrs Fisher didn't ask about the cut on her cheek or the bruises on her arm she let Emma tell her in her own time. It took awhile for her to learn the trust but it wasn't long before she was using it as an escape. Emma enjoyed the company and felt like she could talk for hours to this woman.

By six she would say a quick goodbye and promise to come the following Tuesday then rush off home. One night however Emma had walked through the door and found him sat on the couch with a bottle in his hand. He tapped two of his long fingers on his gold watch and stood with such anger in his eyes.

Emma had been very careful after that night, making sure to leave earlier just encase. She lay her head back on the sofa closing her eyes not really caring about the thick layer or dust. Emma slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep knowing she'd be haunted by her past.

The following day Emma woke up to the sun shining brightly through the windows. She rubbed her eyes and shifted slightly uncurling her legs and stretching them out. Emma had decided that today she was going to start work on the cabin and see how much she could actually get done.

She slid off the couch and dusted off her clothes walking tiredly towards the kitchen to brew some coffee. Emma was glad of her visit to the store yesterday to pick up some milk and other bare essentials. She unpacked the brown paper bag and placed the items on the counter going to search the cupboards.

Emma was surprised to find a couple of different sized pans and a box of cutlery. She grabbed a cloth and started to wipe one of the pans over going to fill it with water once she had finished. Emma set it down on one of the rings on top of the cooker and turned on the gas.

While she waited for the water to boil she searched the rest of the cupboards finding some odd dishes, bowls and mugs. Emma filled the sink with warm water and placed them into soak for a little bit. She was surprised at how much stuff the previous owners had left behind.

Emma grabbed one of the mugs and a spoon and dried them off quickly. She made herself a coffee and walked towards the front door wanting to enjoy the morning sun. Emma spent an hour sat on the porch clutching the mug and listening to all the different sounds around her.

She stood after a little while and made her way back inside placing the mug in the sink ready to be washed later on. Emma scooped the note pad up off the coffee table and headed for the door.

After locking up she swiftly walked across the porch and down the steps heading in the direction of the path leading towards the harbour.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma pulled the door open to the store and stepped inside scooping up one of the baskets left at the side. She quickly made her way down the first aisle holding up her list ready. Emma found most of the decorating equipment she needed but couldn't seem to locate any paint.

She thought maybe one of the many stores in town would stock paint a journey she was unwilling to make. After all she didn't have her little car anymore, it was back home tucked away in the garage. Emma had thought about using it to escape that night but then she remembered he had ways of tracing the car.

In his eyes he was the law and knew people who could help him without asking any questions. She frowned feeling a shiver run down her spine at the thought; he had simply reduced her to a nervous wreck.

Emma shook her head refusing to let her mind drift to that dark place that was hopefully all behind her now. She grabbed a few more items off the list and walked towards the counter to see Olivia sat colouring.

"You came back". The little girl jump up from the wooden stool with a massive grin plastered on her face. Emma placed the basket carefully down onto the counter and listened as Olivia chatted away happily.

She carefully rung up each item and placed them down into one of the bags. Emma nodded along with a small smile on her face as she listened curiously. Olivia rhymed off the total and Emma placed some notes into her little hand.

"Thank you". She giggled and placed the money into the drawer of the till reaching for her colouring book afterwards. Emma scooped up the bags and turned to leave but found herself walking into something solid.

She gasped flinging out her arms to stop herself from falling to the floor but managed to drop the bags in the process. Emma blinked a couple of times and quickly crouched down collecting up all her items.

"I'm sorry lass I shouldn't have crept up on you like that". An Irish accent echoed around the room causing her to look up and meet two perfectly blue eyes. "Here let me help you with that". The man crouched down and scooped the rest of the items up off the floor. "Are you doing a bit of decorating lass?" Emma tried not to grumble underneath her breath as she stood one hand filled with painting supplies and the other a torn paper bag.

"Something like that". He smiled and placed the items on the counter signalling to Olivia to grab another bag.

"If you want any paint I have a list of colours, just pick one and I'll order it in". She stared at him for a couple of minutes wondering if he had in fact red her mind. Olivia jumped down off the stool and ran around the other side of the counter with a book clutched in her little hands.

Emma smiled at the little girl and thanked her as she took the book and flicked to the first page to see if any colours caught her eye. A couple of minutes passed and she looked up to find Olivia back behind the counter along with the man, he was whispering something to her, which made her giggle. Emma decided to get an opinion on colours so she moved towards the counter and set the book down.

"I was wondering if maybe you could help me pick out a colour?" The little girl grinned and picked up the book scanning the pages. Olivia took a few minutes in which Emma found herself looking back at the man who was now stocking up shelves nearby.

He was well built with sharp features and a mop of unruly black hair. She was brought out of her thoughts by the little girl who announced she had picked the perfect colour. Emma smiled and looked down at the book to see different shades of yellow.

"If you paint it yellow then even when the sun isn't shining the room will still be bright". She ran her fingers over the first shade of yellow that wasn't too bright liking the idea straight away.

"I think that's a brilliant idea". Emma glanced up to find the mystery man chuckling evidentially listening into the conversation. He made his way back behind the counter and took out a book quickly filling in a few things before setting the piece of paper on a clipboard near the cash register.

"The paint should arrive tomorrow sometime I can phone you and let you know if you want?" Emma shook her head lifting the newly packed bag off the counter.

"No that's okay I'll drop in after work, thank you". The man nodded leaning both of his palms on the counter and watching her with a close eye. Emma turned on her heels and headed towards the door feeling a slight shiver run down her spine. She wasn't sure what but there was something mysterious about the man.

Emma quickly made her way home eager to start on the decorating and see how much she could actually get done. She unlocked the door balancing the bag on her knee and stumbled inside.

Emma sighed dumping the bag onto the counter and glancing around the room wondering where to start. She spent the rest of the day laying out dust-sheets and doing a few repairs.

 **A/N Thank you for all the favourites/alerts and reviews i'm so grateful and love to know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

As Monday rolled around after an uneventful weekend of fixing the cabin Emma was quite glad to be doing something else. She woke up to the sun streaming through her window and the light wind blowing the net curtains. Emma rolled out of bed and padded through to the kitchen dodging a few items on her way.

She quickly brewed some coffee and went to change into her work clothes. Emma was feeling quite excited at the prospect of having a job and earning money for herself instead of relaying on a husband.

He had made it clear a number of times that she wasn't to get any kind of job, too scared that she would confined in people about his problems.

She had quickly been moulded into a housewife the only company being the radio or a book. Emma dragged a brush through her hair all the while staring in the old cracked mirror that hung on the bathroom wall. She barely recognised the woman staring back at her anymore.

Emma bit her lip and bunched her hair up into a tie trying to swallow all the rising emotions. She wasn't that scared lonely woman anymore who cried herself to sleep every night because she was petrified of what the next day would bring.

Emma set the brush down on the side of the sink and turned away, walking back through to the kitchen. She poured some coffee into a mug and grabbed a piece of fruit taking a seat at the counter.

To stop her mind from drifting off to a dark place she reached for one of the decorating magazine she had collected. Emma glanced over at the little clock on the side table next to the couch and downed the rest of her coffee.

She grabbed her keys off the counter and rushed out of the door feeling slightly nervous at being around people once again. Emma walked along the path and spotted the woman from the other day jogging back towards her own house.

She smiled as the other woman gave her a little wave then carried on. Emma soon made it to the restaurant and walked in to find Ruby setting up for the day with another waitress. The brunette smiled and shouted her over giving her some friendly instructions to get her started.

As the day went on Emma fell into a steady routine and even started to let herself relax a little bit. At five she signed off and hung the apron she had been handed back on one of the pegs giving a quick wave to a busy Ruby.

Emma jogged down the steps and walked along the boards leading to the shop on the corner. She made her way inside and was greeted by the same blue-eyed man from Friday.

"Hello". He said cheerily lifting two paint tins from behind the counter and taking them around the other side for her.

"Thanks". Emma muttered bending down and curling her hands around the handles. She was about to lift the heavy tins when something caught her attention out the corner of her eye.

A brown haired boy who had been sat near the edge of the water fishing had fallen in and was having a struggle. Emma gasped dropping the paint tins and rushing forward wanting to help the little boy straight away. The mans head shot up and he whipped around spotting the commotion and darted across the shop towards the back door.

Emma stood and watched as he quickly kicked off his shoes and dived into the water where the boy had disappeared. She frantically looked around and spotted Olivia stood off near the side clutching her teddy close and sobbing.

By now a couple of the fishermen working on their boats had come to help so Emma rushed towards the little girl. She crouched down and Olivia lunched forward wrapping her arms around her and sobbing loudly.

Emma rubbed her hands up and down the little girls back in a soothing motion. Olivia lifted her head after a couple of minutes and looked towards the water to see her dad and the boy. She wriggled out of Emma's arms and shot off in their direction as they emerged out of the water.

The store owner let one of the other men lift the boy out of the water and lay him down on the wooden boards. He quickly climbed out also and kneeled beside him checking him over. A moment later and the boy sat up and began coughing violently, water spluttering everywhere.

The man sighed in relief and helped him to stand keeping a very close eye on his son encase anything changed. He kept one arm around the boy and the other was quickly taken up by Olivia.

Another man with sandy coloured hair appeared from around the side of the store a worried expression on his face. He quickly went to retrieve two towels from the up stairs of the store taking the boy with him.

Emma sighed in relief that everyone was okay and no permanent damage was done. She started to walk across the wooden boards and towards the steps leading off the small marina.

"Hey". Emma turned to see the man jogged towards her with Olivia trailing behind. "Thanks for what you did back there". The man skidded to a stop running a hand through his wet messy hair.

"I didn't do anything". Emma muttered crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm Killian". He smiled dropping his hands and digging them down into the pocket of his jeans. "I'm just glad we could reach him in time". She nodded biting her lip nervously and beginning to walk around the side of the store. Emma re entered the shop and went to collect the paint tins she had left.

The boy was stood with a towel wrapped around him shivering slightly. He only looked to be a couple of years older than Olivia with mop of brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Why don't you join us for dinner?" Emma was brought out of her thoughts by the familiar Irish accent. She was about to decline and pick up her paint tins ready to leave but Olivia's hopeful face caught her off guard.

"Sure". Emma said the words before she could stop herself.

"Well let me just nip back to the house to change and we'll meet you back here soon". Killian smiled widely and ushered bother children towards the door. She nodded and leaned back against the counter waiting patiently wondering what she had let herself into.


	6. Chapter 6

As the minutes ticked by Emma found herself looking at her watch nervously trying to convince herself that it was going to be okay. She crossed her arms and glanced around the empty shop the only other person was a man sorting through boxes in the back.

Emma didn't really want to engage in conversation with him unsure of what to really say. She sighed deeply and began to tap her foot thinking maybe she should leave with some lame excuse.

Emma wasn't really sure she was ready for this but there was just something about that little girl, she couldn't bring herself to let her down. She reached up and pulled the tie out of her hair letting it fall down on her shoulders, something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention.

Emma looked to see her neighbour walking passed the window of the shop towards the harbour. She briefly wondered if she should go and maybe say hello it would pass the time of waiting. Emma pushed off the counter and was about to head towards the door when it flew open to reveal Olivia.

"We're ready". The little girl giggled and skidded to a stop in front of Emma grinning widely. A moment later Killian entered with an amused smile on his face at his daughters eagerness.

"Shall we get going?" He looked up from Olivia meeting Emma's eyes for a brief moment only breaking the contact when he turned to leave.

She felt her heart begin to pick up speed and her palms become sweaty, never had she experience this kind of feeling before. Emma shook her head finding her reaction nothing but ridiculous.

Olivia blissfully unaware reached up her little hand for her to take. She hesitated for a moment unsure if it was the right move but thought it wouldn't do any harm and let Olivia take her hand. Emma made her way outside listening to the happy chatter of the little girl and her adventures.

Killian stood waiting for them at the top of the wooden stairs leading down towards the restaurant. The young boy who had fallen into the water stood beside him looking not the least bit happy.

"This is Liam my son". Emma smiled pleasantly but received nothing in return there seemed a sort of sadness to the boys face.

"Hi, I'm Anna". Liam nodded pushing off the railing to the steps but making no move to speak. Killian sighed his eyes following the boy as he began to walk down the platform. Olivia rolled her eyes clearly used to her brothers behaviour, and pulled on Emma hand urging her forward.

The rest of the walk to the restaurant was filled with silence until Ruby greeted them at the door. "Back so soon?" The brunette smiled handing out the menus and going to show them to a empty table.

Emma nodded and took a seat at the table beside an insistent Olivia. Killian flashed her a confused look in which she really didn't want to get into detail about her job so decided to just give a short right to the point explanation.

"I work here". He nodded and unfolded the menu as Ruby read out the specials for the day. Once she had finished the brunette took their drink orders then left to give them a few more minutes to decide on food.

Emma glanced up from the menu not feeling very hungry and looked out towards the calm sea. The sun was just poking out from behind a collection of grey clouds and making the water sparkle like diamonds. She let her mind drift for a couple of minutes not wanting to intrude on the family moment.

She thought about what would have happened if she hadn't escaped when she did. Emma shivered knowing fine well what he would have done and it wouldn't have been pleasant.

"How are you finding it here?" She was ripped out of her dark thoughts by Killian. Emma quickly regained control over herself and rid her face of any emotions that would give her away. She blinked a couple of times and scooped up one of the napkins gripping it tightly in her hand.

"Well it's only been a few days but I like it here a lot it's different from where I'm from". Emma frowned realising her slip up instantly. She could of kicked herself how could she be so stupid of course he was going to ask more questions.

Emma dropped her eyes to the menu hoping he didn't push for more information. She nearly sighed in relief when Ruby returned wanting to take their orders. The brunette went around the table and quickly made a note of their orders before leaving.

Emma held her breath hoping Killian didn't carry on the conversation, she looked back out towards the sea to avoid his eyes.

She placed her hands into her lap and leaned back in the chair simply listening to the chatter around the table. Liam and Olivia was now arguing about how they were going to spend the rest of the day.

By the time the food arrived a little while later, they still hadn't agreed but the argument was soon cut short. Emma let out a little laugh at Killian who was trying not to scowl at how much sauce Olivia wanted on her food.

He shook his head and handed her a napkin to at least try and save her clothes. Emma couldn't quite place it just yet but there was something about this little family, it felt right in a very odd way. She found herself dreaming of a family like that somebody else to love and care for.

As much as Emma would have loved a child of her own she knew it wouldn't have been right. To have a child go through what she did daily, all the pain and the hurt. She couldn't bare to think about the pain of putting a innocent child through that.

"How's the food?" Emma blinked realising she hadn't touched any of the food on her plate to taken up by her thoughts.

"Nice". She picked up the sandwich and took a bite trying to sound realistic.

"Are you okay?" Emma nearly choked on her food at his question, taken back completely. The last time she had been asked that was back home by the friendly lady across the road who would do anything to help her.

"I'm fine, a lots just happened and I'm trying to come to terms with it all". Emma stared into his blue eyes seeing that he wanted to press the matter and find out more about this mystery woman who had just turned up over night.

But right now she wasn't ready to let somebody in and tell them what had happened in her past. So Emma did what she had been doing for the past couple of days and put on a brave face shutting herself off completely.

"I know what it's like to want to run away from your problems, just know your not alone". She was glad that Liam and Olivia was busy chatting about other things and not listening into what was being said between her and Killian.

Emma nodded and focussed her attention on the food in front of her. She felt like the walls around her were beginning to close in and everybody in the room was staring at her. Emma quickly stood from the table needing to leave fast before she ended up having a break down.

"I have to go there's still work that needs finished and I don't have a lot of time". She said dipping her hand into her pocket and taking out a few notes, placing them down on the table. It wasn't a lie but why did she feel so bad?

"Thanks for inviting me for lunch". Emma grabbed her jacket off the back of the chair and slipped it on. Olivia watched with sad eyes instantly forgetting about her food.

"Your not coming to the park?" She spoke in a sad voice lifting her legs up onto the chair and tucking them underneath her bottom.

"Maybe next time". Olivia nodded and went to wipe the back of her hand across her stained mouth. Killian quickly reached across the table and handed her a couple of napkins.

"Okay". She giggled and went back to her food happily. He shook his head and stood from the table.

"Thank you for your help with Liam". Emma gave him a small smile and went to leave quickly before it became to much. She wondered why the simple little things were so hard these days, would she ever get over this hard time?

Emma rushed into the shop and picked up the two paint tins not wanting to hang around any longer. Just as she was half way along the road heavy rain started, soaking her clothes instantly.

Emma muttered a few curse words and was even surprised when a car pulled up beside her. She wasn't sure whether to make a run for it or look. Emma decided to take a chance and stop, some part of her was glad because in the car with his windows rolled down was Killian.

"I saw the rain and couldn't let you walk home especially with those heavy paint tubs". She was about to protest and turn down his offer but he opened the car door and hopped out, quickly taking the tubs off her.

Emma stood still for a moment or two watching him as he loaded the car. She felt a slight smile tug at her lips at his kindness and willingness to help her. Emma walked around the front of the car and slipped into the passenger seat, a second later and he joined her.

"It looks like your plans to go to the park are out of the window". She stared out of the window at the pouring rain as the car began to move.

"Now I have the joy of having two bored children in the shop, what could be more fun?" Killian chuckled.

"It can't be that bad". Emma turned her head to find him staring at her, she looked away quickly feeling her cheeks burn. "I live just around the bend and a little way down the road on the left".

She was grateful that the rest of the journey was spent in silence the only sound being the rain. When the car came to a stop outside of the cabin Emma slid out feeling cold from her wet clothes.

Killian quickly jumped out of his seat and went to retrieve the tins before she could even move. She held out her hands ready to take the tins but he walked straight passed her and up onto the porch setting them beside the door. Emma followed taking the key out from the pocket of her jacket.

"I'll see you around". She nodded and went to unlock the door. By the time Emma turned around the car was already disappearing down the road.


	7. Chapter 7

That night Emma lay in bed staring up at the starry sky through the gap in the curtains with silent tears running down her cheeks. It was one of the many times where she let everything get to her.

Emma asked herself the same question time and time again these days, did she make the right choice? She still wasn't quite sure because if he did happen to find her she was dead.

That's why Emma couldn't get too close to anybody, he would tear them down with her just like he had done many times in the past. He had been very jealous whenever she spoke to other people encase she was plotting against him in some way. In the end no body bothered with her anymore except for Mrs Fisher.

Emma remembered one afternoon she had went around to the other woman's house covered in purple bruises all down her arms and on the side of her face. Mrs fisher had opened the door and immediately pulled Emma into her arms with tears in her eyes.

She sighed tilting her head slightly, maybe in a couple of weeks when things settled down a bit more she would phone and let her know she was safe. Emma would hate to think the other woman was worrying about her.

Just then a bright light cast a shadow on the wall, which she thought was strange because no body came out that far and especially at night. Emma felt her heart beat quicken as she ducked down further away from the window, scared encase somehow he had found her.

She lay still as she heard the familiar sound of a car engine then footsteps walking along the gravel at the front of the cabin. All Emma could do was stay still and keep hidden not wanting to risk a look out of the window. She counted every second trying to think of a plan to escape if it was in fact him or even the police.

Emma frowned if this was the end she would have to tell them everything, she just hoped they believed her and didn't take his word over hers. Finally she saw the headlights disappear from the wall and the sound of the car driving off down the road.

Emma let out a breath that she hadn't realised she'd been holding. What really puzzled her was who had taken the time to drive over to her cabin? She found herself thinking about it for the rest of the night until she eventually drifted off to sleep.

The following day the bright sun shone in through the cap in the curtains painting patterns on the wall. Emma stretched her arms and looked over at the clock on the side table which read 08:07. She didn't have work today but there was still a number of jobs to be done in and around the cabin.

Emma rolled out of bed and clumsily tiptoed along the newly painted floorboards in need of some coffee before she started. As she glanced out of the window she caught sight of Milah doing some stretches beside a tree. It looked like she was just returning home from a run.

Just as Emma was about to turn away and pour some coffee into a mug, Milah looked up and spotted her. She gave her a small smile but the other woman greeted her with a cheery wave. The kettle coming to a boil and popping off made Emma jump, she decided that she wasn't going to be like her old self and at least make one friend with the locals.

So Emma waved Milah over which she didn't have to do twice because she jogged over immediately. She quickly poured the boiling water into two mugs and placed them on a little tray along with milk and sugar. Emma smiled softly as she lifted the tray and made her way outside to the porch.

"Oh your not letting me see what you've done with the place". Milah joked as the door slammed shut hiding the inside.

"The floors a little sticky from painting it but as soon as it's finished I'll show you". Emma set the tray down on the little table near the door and lifted one of the mugs offering it to the other woman. Milah smiled and took the mug leaning back against the wall of the cabin.

"I was meant to be going for a jog but a distractions good". She took a long sip of coffee and then rested the mug in the palm of her other hand. "I was going to stop by later on and see how things are getting on, I haven't really had a neighbour who's that welcoming". Emma took a seat on one of the old wooden lawn chairs that had been left.

"Have you lived here long?" She didn't want to seem noisy in anyway just that she was showing a friendly interest.

"A couple of years I guess". Milah shrugged and took another sip of coffee. "I see you've met the handsome store owner?" Emma nearly choked on the hot liquid. "Oh don't worry everybody knows your business in this town, there's a lot of noisy people". She nodded in understanding thinking of her own home town briefly and how far away it was.

"But I would be careful those kids have had a lot of heartbreak". Emma stared at the other woman wanting to ask more about the little family but instantly thought better of it. Not wanting to intrude in somebody else's business.

"You know them very well?" Milah took a couple of seconds to answer the question, different emotions passed over her face for a minute. Emma thought she saw a pained look in her eyes like she was holding back.

"A long time ago". She nodded feeling curious about this other woman but she didn't want to push. Mainly because Emma knew what it was like down to her husband. He had always wanted to know every little detail of her life when he wasn't there.

He pushed so hard and even when she had nothing to say he still pushed. Emma felt on edge around him most of the time especially on his bad days which become so often she lost count. "Well I better be off, thanks for the coffee, see you around". Milah pushed off the wall and placed the mug back down on the tray, walking towards the steps.

"Bye". Emma stood from the old creaky chair and placed her own mug down on the tray lifting it into her hands. That was when she spotted it leaning against the far wall shining in the sunlight, a perfectly white bicycle.

Emma looked around slightly puzzled and that's when it hit her. Killian had come last night and dropped off the bike, a part of her was relieved it was him, but she found herself becoming furious she didn't need hand outs.

She rushed back inside and quickly grabbed her keys, locking up the house she jogged down the steps and took hold of the handles of the bike. Emma wheeled it down the drive way and towards the path leading to the harbour.

She found herself enjoying the walk since it was such a pleasant and warm day nothing like the stormy weather the day before. As the store neared Emma felt butterflies begin to stir in the pit of her stomach, she was having second thoughts.

She kept telling herself that she wasn't some charity case that needed help. Emma came to a stop outside the shop and looked around to find Killian working next door in a garage. She took a deep breath willing herself to not back down and wheeled the bike over.

"Hey". Emma heard a voice shout out from behind a piece of metal. "I see you found the bike". She gently rested the bike against the wall of the garage and crossed her arms.

"I can't accepted the bike". Killian stood from the floor wiping his stained hands on his trousers, a confused expression on his face.

"I thought I was perhaps doing you a favour by leaving the bike, it was only taking up space in the garage". Emma shook her head trying her best to stick to her guns.

"It was kind of you and all but I can't take it". She looked down at the floor trying to avoid his blue eyes.

"Well I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway, I just thought it would help since you have quite a walk but fine you don't want it". Killian turned his back to Emma and walked towards a bench picking up a rag.

"I'm not some case that needs hand outs I can take care of myself, if I wanted a bike I would buy one". She found herself just wanting to explain how she felt about the situation but it seemed to just add fuel to the fire.

"So your basically saying a friend can't give another friend a gift because it's seen as a charity case?" Emma frowned feeling frustrated they just weren't getting anywhere.

"I…". She trailed off the words just wouldn't come, tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"It's fine I'll just have to find another use for the bike". Killian sighed and went back to fixing the piece of equipment.

Emma stood awkwardly for a couple of minutes before turning and leaving. As she walked back home the tears trickled down her cheeks and fell to the ground.

For the rest of the day Emma tried to lighten her dull mood by keeping herself busy with decorating. It worked for a little while until she ended up curled up on the sofa a sobbing mess.


	8. Chapter 8

A day had passed since the disagreement with Anna and no matter what he tried Killian couldn't seem to get it off his mind. He had thought giving her the bike was a good idea and would make getting around a lot easier.

Killian sighed deeply he couldn't do right for doing wrong but there was just something about this lass that intrigued him. She was closed off and very guarded of her feelings almost like it was wrong to let somebody else see the true emotions.

He knew something wasn't quite right the way she held back there was also pain lingering in her eyes. Killian knew what it was like to hold back your pain and put on a brave face, he been doing it a lot over the years.

That bike held a lot of good memories for the family but since she had gone it stood in the garage unused and collecting dust. Killian felt angry at Anna but also found her in his thoughts quite often since their first meeting.

It had been four years now since his wife had passed away but never would she be forgotten, he would make sure both Liam and Olivia knew what a wonderful woman she truly was. A smile spread across Killian's lips as he thought about how she still managed to make him smile.

He placed the rest of the wrapped items into the cooler and shut the lid, carefully lifting the box off the counter. Today was one of the rare occasions he was off work so instead of sitting sifting through paperwork he decided to take the kids to the beach.

David his best friend since high school was minding the shop like he had done many times before. Killian made his way out of the kitchen and down the hall towards the already wide open front door.

He stepped outside and walked the short distance to the car which was parked across the road. Killian instantly spotted Liam sat in the back of the car with his fishing rod and a book open in his lap. He quickly unlocked the boot of the car and placed the cooler and some towels inside.

"What are you reading?" Liam's head shot up in surprise not realising anybody was there.

"I found it a little while back on one of the shelves, I think it was mums". Killian smiled softly as his son shut the book and held it up for him to see, on the cover was some of the different kinds of fish.

"Ah, I forgot we had that book, but since it probably hasn't been used or even looked at for a bit why don't you keep hold of it?" Liam's face suddenly lit up and he had a sparkle in his eyes just like his mothers.

He reminded Killian a lot of her, from his mannerisms and the way the lad would sit for hours trying to catch fish at the harbour. She loved fishing and he was glad that Liam shared the very same interest.

Even though her death had effected both children Liam was the one who remembered her most. Just then Killian's thoughts were interrupted by Olivia who came running out of the house. She stopped near the gate at the end of the garden not daring to cross the road alone.

"Daddy where we going?" He pushed off the side of the car and wandered across the road scooping her into his arms.

"I was thinking maybe the beach?" Olivia let out a squeal in delight caught Killian to chuckle at her excitement. She wriggled out of his arms and skipped half way down the pavement spotting Emma walking towards them.

"We're going to the beach! You should come too". He shook his head as they came closer trying to make himself look busy.

"Olivia, Anna's not coming". Emma slightly flushed from the walk into town smiled at little girl.

"But you have to come!" Olivia danced around her happily.

"She isn't coming". Killian repeated hoping to sound firm enough to make her stop.

"No I think I'd like to come". Olivia stopped dancing and quickly grabbed her hand.

"You want to come?" He stared feeling quite shocked by her agreeing to go along.

"Yeah but I'll have to go and grab a few things first". A slight blush crept across Emma's cheeks which she tried to hide by looking away.

"Can I come?" Olivia perked up eagerly looking up at her with big eyes. Emma glanced down at the little girl then up at her father for confirmation which he answered with a nod.

Killian leaned back against the car and watched Olivia and Emma walked down the road leading to a few small shops on the front. As he turned back around he noticed Liam shaking his head, lately the lad had been very distant not wanting to join in with much.

Killian sighed trying to understand his sons side of things, he made his way back towards the house for a quick check up encase anything was forgotten. It didn't take long to do a sweep of the rooms and step back outside locking the front door.

Killian shoved his hands into his pockets and walked to the car, slipping into the drivers side. He let his head fall back against the seat, knowing he wouldn't get much conversation out of Liam. Killian shut his eyes and listened to the different sounds around.

Whenever he did close his eyes he was back with her once again walking along the shore the water brushing their heels as they talked. Suddenly Killian heard a laugh that sounded more like bells, he opened his eyes to see Olivia and Emma laughing and joking.

He felt his heart melt at the sight, surprised at how much his daughter had taken to this stranger. "Ready to go?" Olivia slid into the back seat beside Liam and Emma walked around and got into the front seat.

A carrier bag lay in her lap with the local shops name across. Killian flicked on the radio as he started the engine, some cd came on of Olivia's.

"Sorry about that do you want me to change it?" Emma smiled and shook her head.

"No it's fine". He could sense that she wanted to say more but felt slightly nervous to do so. "I'm sorry about yesterday I shouldn't have been so rude the bike was a nice idea". Killian tried to hide the smile slowly creeping across his face, as he tapped his fingers along to the radio.

"So what your saying is your having second thoughts about the bike?" She stayed quite for a minute a blush appearing on her pale cheeks.

"You should take the bike". Olivia chipped in clearly listening into the conversation.

"I guess what I should of said was thank you". Killian reached a hand behind the seat and Olivia slapped her hand on his for a high five.

The rest of the journey to the beach was mainly filled with singing and laughing. Something that had lacked in their lives for sometime.

An hour later and Killian was pulling up on the concrete before the beautiful golden beach. It wasn't long before Olivia was unbuckling herself and jumping out of the car.

Liam followed clutching his fishing rod and a few supplies not bothering to offer to help carry the stuff down to the sand. Killian sighed as he followed the children towards the beach.

Emma noticed immediately and placed a hand on his shoulder trying to be some form of comfort.e soon snapped out of it for Olivia's sake who was dancing around shouting something about swimming.

Killian unloaded the boot of the car and walked the short distance towards the sand picking a spot. He dropped all the bags and took out the camera quickly snapping photos of the kids. Liam was very reluctant but Olivia over all the attention.

Killian set the towels down and slumped down reaching for a can. Emma kneeled down on the sand along with Olivia trying to build a sandcastle. He snapped as many photos as he could wanting to add them to the scrap book.

Suddenly something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, Liam was stood at the shore holding up a fish he had caught. Killian jumped up and sprinted towards him stopping half way remembering the camera so doubled back. By the time he reached Liam the fish was gone.

"What happened?" Liam shrugged.

"I don't know". He mumbled turning his back to his father.

"Why do you have to take pictures all the time?" Killian lifted a hand and ran it through his messy hair feeling more then Confused.

"To capture our memories". Liam shook his head beginning to walk away.

"Why can't we have memories without pictures?" Sometimes Killian really didn't know him like he thought he did, Liam was changing before his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He looked around to see Emma stood beside him with a sympathetic look on her face.

"He's testing me". She glanced around watching as he wandered up the beach.

"It must have been hard for you all". Killian walked out of the water and slumped down on the sand leaning back on his hands.

"The first few months was hard I tried to avoid any place we had went, the kids knew something was wrong especially Liam. He was the closest to her".

Emma sat beside him with her knees pressed against her chest and her chin resting on top. "She used to take pictures of everything, I have a few albums locked away". Killian wasn't sure what it was but he felt close to Emma like he could tell her anything without judgement.

"So what about you why move to a small town?" He could tell by the change in expression that she was taken back by the question.

"I wanted a change from the big city". Killian noticed a edge to her voice something he couldn't quite make out.

"Well you certainly picked a small town". He chuckled watching Olivia run along the sand trying to escape Liam.

"I like it here". Emma muttered as the little girl skidded to a stop and grabbed her hand.

"Come on". She stood and let Olivia lead her off towards the sea, Killian jumped up and charged towards them making sure to make a big splash.

He lifted his daughter up into his arms and spun her around before falling backwards into the waves causing her to scream. Once they resurfaced Killian shook his head trying to move the hair out of his eyes.

Liam stood near the shore not looking all that impressed. "Are you hungry?" He grabbed hold of Olivia ticking her sides and causing her to squirm and giggle.

"Daddy stop!" Killian loved the sound of his daughter laughing it always reminded him of happy times. He stood from the water and threw Olivia over his shoulder jogging back towards the towels and setting her down. Emma followed close behind with Liam dragging his feet in the sand.

 **A/N Thank you for all the favourites/story alerts and reviews I love to know what you guys think!**


	9. Chapter 9

Killian watched as Emma and Liam slowly walked up the beach deep in conversation, he briefly wondered what they were talking about.

He quickly averted his eyes when she happen to look over at him. Killian lifted the bags of food out of the cooler and set them down onto the towel ready.

Olivia noticed and immediately dived for her favourite type of sandwich peanut butter before it went. It wasnt very long until Emma was sitting down on the blanket next to the little girl just reaching for a chilled bottle of water.

"I made plenty if your hungry". Killian watched as a beautiful smile spread across her face leaving him breathless.

"I'm fine for now". Olivia who's mouth was full shook her head.

"You don't know what your missing". He looked over his shoulder checking where Liam was, he was sat a little away building sandcastle.

Killian was about to get up and head over but Emma held out a hand stopping him. At first he was more then confused by her actions but was even more surprised when she stood and walked over to the lad.

"I like her". Olivia stated bringing Killian out of his thoughts for a moment.

"You do?". She nodded talking another bite of her sandwich happily.

"Can we build a sandcastle too?" He chuckled at how fast Olivia changed the subject.

"Sure we'll make the best one yet". She grinned and scooted towards the edge of the towel cupping her hands together to gather sand. For the next fifteen minutes or so they made as many sand castles surrounding each other as they could.

Olivia insisted it was a kingdom far far away like on the Disney movies she loved so much. A little while later Emma made her way back with a light smile on her face. Killian tilted his head and looked behind her to see Liam slowly following her.

He noticed his son didn't look as angry something that he was in fact glad of but still wondered what they had talk about. By now a cool breeze was starting to blow and the sun was hanging low over the sea.

Killian collected up all their things and took them back to the car ready to go. Olivia was reluctant at first but with promises to return another day she let out a yawn and skipped towards the car.

He glanced around one last time quickly making sure nothing had been left behind and walked back across the beach.

Killian loaded the rest of the items into the boot of the car and slid into the drivers side glancing in the back to find both Liam and Olivia fast asleep.

He smiled and started up the engine pulling out of the parking space, finding the silence welcoming. Killian averted his eyes a couple of times to find Emma with her head resting back on the seat staring out of the window lost in thought.

He didn't want to disturb her even if she did have a pain expression on her face like something was haunting her. Killian frowned and turned his head away trying to stop himself from asking what was troubling her. He didn't want to intrude especially when she was so guarded.

As Killian drove through town and along the road leading to her cabin he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and knew Emma was looking at him. He tried to resist the smile that was playing at his lips knowing very well she wanted to argue expecting him to drop her off in town not take her home.

It was a good job he happen to know where she lived instead of having to ask directions. Killian wondered why Emma chose to live so far out in the woods all alone with no neighbours.

He understood that she was a private person who wasn't very keen on letting people in. Killian pulled up in front of her cabin a couple of minutes later and cut the engine.

Emma leaned forward and scooped the bag up off the floor before opening the car door ready. She turned back towards him with a light smile.

"Thanks I had a great time today". Killian nodded greeting her with a smile of his own.

"I'm glad, the children really enjoyed your company". Emma slid out of the seat and walked around the front of the car towards the porch steps.

He waited a couple of minutes glancing in the mirror to check the children was still asleep then jumped out the car.

Killian had an idea so instead of walking to her front door he jogged towards the back of the car and lifted the boot. He quickly reached inside retrieving the item and made his way up onto the porch just as Emma was unlocking the door.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted this to help with the decorating. I know the last time I offered to give you something it didn't work out but….". Killian trailed off knowing he was starting to ramble on nervously.

Emma glanced down at the little box for a couple of seconds then surprised him by taking it.

"Urm thanks". He noticed her cheeks were starting to turn a deep shade of red. "Do you want to come and see what I've done so far?" Killian nodded and followed her into the cabin looking around the room.

"Wow that really was a good choice of colour". He turned his head taking in every little detail of the work that had been done, quite impressed.

"It didn't take as long as I originally thought". Emma stood near the sink in the small kitchen with her arms folded, her eyes travelling around the room.

"I better be going now". She nodded and walked back across the room to the door. Killian stepped out onto the porch raising his hand and give her a wave before hurrying off towards the car.

"Bye Anna I hope you can come next time". A now very wide awake Olivia shouted from the back seat of the car. Emma laughed and gave the little girl a wave a warm feeling entering her heart.

Killian started up the engine and pulled away from the side of the road giving her one last look. He felt some emotions begin to stir inside of him that he hadn't felt in a long while.

The only problem was does Killian act on these feelings? He wasn't quite sure just yet. Killian knew what his brother would say straight away without phoning him.

There was also the fact that it wasn't just him to think about but the children, they played a very big part in his life.

Killian wasn't sure how they would react it hadn't even crossed his mind what would happen if he met somebody.

He shook his head knowing he was getting ahead of himself. Killian would wait and see how it all unfolded.


	10. Chapter 10

The office was dark the only light was the flashing images from the computer screen that stood on a wooden desk near the far side of the room. A figure hunched over the screen one hand clutching the mouse and the other wrapped around a mug.

The person growled as the recorded video stopped and rewound back to the start to show a crowded station.

He had been sat for hours staring at the computer screen trying to find any clues as to where she had gone. Walsh slumped back in the uncomfortable leather chair and lifted the mug to his lips gulping down the spiked coffee.

He just didn't understand how she had managed to escape, it wasn't like she had anywhere to go. Walsh slammed the mug down onto the desk and stood from the chair making his way over to the printer.

He smiled and scooped up the wanted posters with the image of his wife on the front and the letters murderer in big bold letters.

Walsh had already sent the posters out to other officers all over the country, determine to ruin her whatever the consequences.

Emma Swan was going to pay he would make sure of it. The door to his office opening startling him out of his thoughts, he quickly folded the posters in half out of view.

"Your still here I thought you left an hour ago?" Walsh scowled at his noisy partner and wandered back over towards his computer quickly shutting it down.

"I had a few things to sort out that I couldn't at home". Peter crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame holding a take out cup of coffee.

"All these extra hours your working yourself into the ground". Walsh lifted his mug and gulped down the last of the now cold liquid finding it didn't quite satisfy his need. He would have to stop on the way home and grab a bottle of something stiff to take away the misery of what his life had become.

Walsh grabbed his coat from the back of the chair and marched across the room not even bothering to continue the conversation with his co worker. They all knew something wasn't right at home but never questioned him about it instead gave him sorry looks.

Walsh didn't need the pity off people who thought they knew what was going on. He took great pleasure in either locking his office door for hours on end or heading out to the nearest bar. Walsh strode outside into the pouring rain not even caring that it was soaking through his already ruined clothes.

He walked a little way down the road and into the nearest store purchasing the first bottle he could find on the shelf. Walsh threw a few notes down on the counter startling the woman, and walked out not in the mood for pleasantries.

He made his way back towards the station car park and jammed his keys into the lock slumping into the seat a moment later. Walsh threw the bottle onto the passenger seat and started up the engine feeling the wetness of his clothes sticking to his body.

He pulled out of the car park and drove home not caring about the speed limits or the other drivers on the road.

It wasn't long until Walsh was pulling up outside of the house and cutting the engine preparing himself for another night of drinking himself blink.

He snatched the bottle off the seat and slid out of the car taking the house keys out of the pocket of his jeans.

Walsh unlocked the door and wandered inside kicking it shut with his dirty boot. He trudged into the living room and flicked on the light illuminating the messy surrounding.

It had nearly been two weeks since she'd ran away yet the house remained in the same state as that night except for the take out bags that lined the floor.

Walsh kicked the rubbish out of the way as he walked towards the couch unscrewing the top of the bottle. He stumbled slightly and fell onto the ruined sofa causing a few empty tins to fall to the floor.

Walsh lifted the bottle to his lips welcoming the burn in his throat and the angry grumble of his stomachs protests.

His eyes drooped slightly from exhaustion and his head ached trying to recover from the last drinking session. Walsh sat up and ran a hand through his sweaty rain drenched hair not remembering the last time he showered.

The bright lights of a car passing by caught his attention, he quickly jumped up from the sofa and rushed to the window.

Walsh leaned against the wall and pulled back the net curtain watching as the woman from across the road walked into her house. He scowled knowing fine well that woman knew more then she was letting on about where his wife was.

He had caught Emma a couple of times hurrying back from across the road in a fluster. A couple of days ago Walsh had even confronted the woman demanding to know information or threatening legal actions. He wasn't going down without a fight even if he dragged a few people down with him.

Walsh took another long sip from the bottle and turned away from the window catching sight of far wall. The cream paint was stained with the red wine he had thrown at the wall in anger.

He shook his head and marched forward entering the kitchen. Walsh pulled out one of the chairs surrounding the table and took a seat, staring off at the set table. Emma had tried plan a romantic night but of course he ended up flipping out at the smallest of things.

He sighed closing his eyes for a brief moment he couldn't imagine her with anybody but him. Walsh had given her everything and how does Emma repay him by running off. He just hoped somebody would see the poster and put the pieces together hopefully handing her in.

Walsh couldn't wait for the day he saw her downfall thinking she could out run him. She was nothing more then a lost girl who had seeked comfort in him. Oh how Walsh was going to enjoy the day he found her, he would make her suffer.

a little bit later on he stumbled back into the living room and passed out on the sofa like many nights before.

 **A/N Thank you so much for all of the favourites/alerts and reviews it means a awful lot! Please let me know what you think of the chapter so far?**


	11. Chapter 11

Emma pushed the door open to the store and stepped inside hoping to grab a few things before she headed home. She scooped up one of the baskets near the door and wandered down the first aisle.

Emma scanned the different items on the shelves hearing footsteps approaching her. She glanced up after a couple of minutes and noticed Killian stood beside her with a nervous smile on his face.

"Hey". Emma smiled in greeting wondering what had gotten him so nervous.

"So I was thinking about taking the boat out this afternoon and maybe doing some fishing, would you like to come along?" She thought about it for a couple of minutes, if she was being honest with herself she didn't know the first thing about fishing.

But Emma was open to learning new skills plus it would be more time spent Killian. "David's taken the kids out for the day so it'll just be us".

She felt her cheeks begin to heat up at the way her mind had begun to work. Emma internally scolded herself she was acting like a teen with her first crush. She was still married even if it was unhappily, these other feelings shouldn't exist.

It had been just over two weeks since Emma had fled the city and made a new life in this small town. She quickly found herself settling down and becoming closer to Killian and the children.

Emma knew she shouldn't let herself get to close encase she had to pack up and leave. The last thing she wanted was to hurt that little family.

"Sure". She answered realising it had taken a lot longer for her to answer having got lost in her thoughts. Killian smiled widely and slipped his hands from the pockets of his jeans, going to pick a few items off the shelves.

Emma raised a eyebrow as he quickly moved passed her still dropping things into the basket. She followed him around the store for a couple of minutes trying to take in everything he was saying about each item.

"That should do". Killian grinned grabbing the two fishing rods resting against the counter and the grey tool box. "Ready to go?" He quickly positioned the two rods so they were resting in the crook of his arm and went to pull the door open.

Emma looked down at the basket then back up at him deciding that it was probably easier taking it along instead of packing all the items into bags. She made her way across the room and out of the door into the warm afternoon sun.

Killian shouted to somebody out of view in the store and turned to leave. He led her around the side of the building towards the garage where a truck was parked up. Emma waited patiently as Killian unlocked the boot and gently lay the rods down on the dusty floor.

She handed him the basket and went to get in the passenger side glad that Ruby had given her half a day. He grabbed a few extra things from the garage and placed them in the back just encase.

Killian quickly closed the boot door and hurried around to the drivers side sliding into the seat. Emma twisted her fingers together and placed them in her lap trying to calm the growing nerves.

He started up the engine and pulled out of the garage, onto the main road. Killian filled the silence with small talk such as how the cabin was coming along and Olivia was dying for her to come over and play.

Emma had been a lot busier lately between pulling extra shifts at the diner and fixing up the cabin, she had only seen them at the weekend. She wasn't at all surprised when he said that Olivia had drew some pictures for her. Emma smiled thinking it was crazy how much these kids were starting to mean to her.

She'd never really been around many children before and wasn't really sure how to act. It all seemed to come naturally around Olivia it frightened her a little bit at how easy. By this time Killian had flicked on the radio and was humming along to some old tune.

Emma raised both of her eyebrows at him and couldn't help the carefree laugh that escaped passed her lips. He grinned and started to tap his long fingers on the wheel to the beat eventually singing along to the chorus. She soon found herself relaxing and enjoying the time they had together.

Killian even tried to coax her into singing but she flat out refused and tapped along instead. A couple of hours later and he was pulling up at the side of the road near the opening of the woods. They both slid out of the car and walked around to the back grabbing the supplies.

"This way it isn't very far". Killian slammed the boot door shut and started walking down the path leading into the woods. Emma clutched the basket as she followed behind him being very careful of the roots lining the floor.

It wasn't long until the trees started to thin out and open up to reveal the river, a boat had been pulled up onto the bank and tied to a nearby tree with a thick rope. She gasped having never seen such a beautiful sight before, the way the sun shone down over the water causing it to sparkle like diamonds.

Emma hasn't been to many lakes only as a child if she was really lucky. If she ever suggested a vacation to Walsh he would squashed the idea straight away saying it was ridiculous. Emma shook them thoughts out of her head not wanting to spoil the day.

By now Killian was loading the supplies into the boat and making sure it was safe. He straightened up and turned around carefully taking the handle of the basket in one hand and offering his other to help her inside the boat.

Emma smiled and slipped her hand into his feeling a spark of electricity jolt up her arm. She stepped inside the boat and took a seat on one of the wooden benches, picking up a oar. Killian turned on his heels and jogged towards the tree quickly untying the rope and gathering it up.

He placed both of his hands on the front of the boat and gave it a light push into the water before jumping inside. Killian grabbed the second oar and began to steer instructing Emma as he did so. Soon enough they were working as a team and floating off down the calm river.

"I used to spend hours out here with my family in the summer". He lifted the oar out of the water and set it down on the floor, reaching for one of the fishing rods. She frowned noting the sadness in his voice as he recalled a old memory. "I'm sorry". Emma shook her head looking up from staring into the water to meet his blue eyes.

"It's fine, talking about it sometimes help". She wasn't trying to intrude or be noisy that was the last thing on her mind, no she was talking from her own experiences. Mrs fisher a number of times had told her it was better to just talk then sit in silence and toucher yourself.

Emma was reluctant to talk about the horrible things that happened daily so the other woman talked of other things until she was completely ready. She soon found it took a big weight off her shoulders and she could be her own person for a couple of hours. Emma blinked a few times feeling his breath fan out across her face from only being inches apart.

Killian leaned closer and tilted his head and connecting their lips. The first drops of rain starting to fall from the grey sky caused them to pull apart and rest their foreheads together. Emma smiled brightly feeling her heart pick up speed and her cheeks begin to heat.

She had never in all her time married to Walsh experience these kind of feelings. Emma wasn't sure if she was getting ahead of herself but she felt wanted and like this could transpire into something wonderful.

As the rain became heavier Killian pulled away completely lifting the rod into the boat and replacing it with a oar. He quickly steered them towards the nearest bank and jumped out with the rope in hand. Killian secured the thick rope around one of trees and rushed back to the boat.

She stood from the bench and stepped out onto the grass loosing her footing. He darted forward and wrapped his arms around her waist causing them both to fall to the floor. Emma's laugh was cut short when Killian leaned over and kissed her.

"I believe we are stranded". He whispered against her lips feeling the rain drip down off the leaves of the trees. She lifted her hand and placed it gently on his rough cheek while staring into his eyes.

"I don't mind". Killian chuckled and shook his wet hair like a shaggy dog. Emma playfully rolled her eyes and went to untangle herself from his limbs. He quickly sprang forward and pecked her lips before letting her stand.

She brushed her hands together and wiped them against her now soaked and ruined clothes. Emma shivered wondering how they were going to get home. She felt his warm hand close around her own and guide her towards the trees.

They walked for a few minutes in silence the only sound being the gentle patter of rain on the leaves. It didn't take long for them to find the road with a diner situated at the other side. Emma sighed in relief and jogged across the quiet road entering the empty diner a minute later.

A man stood behind the counter reading a newspaper. He glanced up at the sound of the bell on the door and reached for two mugs. Emma walked the short distance to the counter and took a seat.

The man poured them each a mug of coffee and went back to reading the paper. She thanked him and curled her hands around the warm cup welcoming the heat. A few minutes later Killian sat down beside her sliding his phone back into the pocket of his jeans.

"I called a friend he's going to be a few hours though". Emma nodded lifting the mug to her lips and taking a long sip, letting the warmth fill her body. She listened as he spoke about his old friend of many years.

As the darkness began to set in Emma and Killian sat huddled in a corner it felt like they had been talking for hours.

The man behind the counter had long since disappeared into the back leaving them to their own will. When Killian excused himself she stood from the uncomfortable chairs and wandered over to some book shelves.

Emma curiously peered at the different books having heard of some of the titles. She was to engrossed to hear footsteps walking towards her until a hand came down on her shoulder making her gasp. Emma quickly turned to see Killian stood beside her wearing a silly grin.

"Dance with me". She didn't have time to protest because he was already pulling her into his arms. Emma smiled as they started to slowly move across the empty floor. She rested her arms around his shoulders and leaned in close.

Just as Emma was about to close the distance a bright light filled the dark diner. Killian dropped his arms from around her waist and went to look out of the window.

"Our rides here". She placed a hand over her racing heart and nodded. He scooped up his coat from the seat he had thrown it over and rushed outside.

Emma followed closely behind feeling like maybe she was falling for him to fast. She just hoped it didn't result in a broken heart, but she didn't know a lot about love.


	12. Chapter 12

An hour and a half later filled with laughing and chatting about nothing remotely relevant the car pulled up outside the cabin. Emma smiled and thanked Graham before slipping out of the backseat and going to collect her things from the boot.

Killian excused himself and quickly followed her towards the back of the car taking her off guard by snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her along behind a tree in the shadows. She looked up into his deep blue eyes and smiled softly.

Feeling more then happy for the first time in a very long while. He placed both of his arms around her waist and linked his hands together against her back; slowly leaning forward he pressed his lips to hers. Emma lifted both of her arms and encircled them around his shoulders as the kiss deepened.

She smiled against his lips feeling a spark alight in her body one that she had only read about and not experienced before. Killian gently pecked her lips and rested their foreheads together wearing a smile of his own.

Emma could feel her walls begin to crumble around her heart making it possible to love once again. She moved one of her hands from around his neck and placed it on the side of his rough cheek, sliding the pads of her fingertips along.

Killian pulled her closer if possible and kissed her soft lips once again unwilling for this moment to be over just yet. As things became more heated Emma's back hit the hard bark of the tree causing the couple to part for some air.

She panted her head falling back against the tree letting the cool rainfall onto her flushed face. He smiled softly watching her closely and feeling his heart thud in his chest.

"Why don't you come to dinner tomorrow night?" Emma tilted her head to the side and caught his deep blue eyes assessing her.

A shiver run down her spine reminding her of all the times Walsh had watched her every single mood gaging whether or not he should react. More often then not he would find any excuse to become angry fuelled by the alcohol flowing through his system.

Emma learnt really quickly that trying to catch up with the jobs around the house while he was watching a soccer game was a bad idea. "I've heard I make quite the dish with freshly caught fish". Killian muttered brushing the back of his hand along her soft cheek moving a few strands of hair.

"Sounds good". She spoke barely above a whisper dropping her hands to her side ready to move away. The sound of the car horn blearing brought them out of the moment. He chuckled and shook his head at his friend being so impatient.

"I better go, see you tomorrow at around six". Emma nodded and set the palms of her hands against the rough bark pushing herself off and following him back towards the awaiting car.

Graham had the window rolled down and the radio on low tapping along to some country tune. She quickly walked passed the car feeling her cheeks beginning to burn. "Bye Anna". Emma unlocked the front door and turned to wave, disappearing into the cabin shortly after.

She took a couple of minutes trying to calm her nerves and erratic heart, her mind still buzzing from the day's events. Emma shrugged out of her still damp jacket and kicked off her ruined shoes setting them off to the side, she locked the door and dropped the keys onto the small table.

She wandered across the room and down the hall into her bedroom not even bothering with the light.

The following day started off fairly normal Emma met Milah while on her way to work and they caught up on the latest goings on.

It felt nice to have a friend to confide in and talk about different things too without feeling foolish. They had become quite good friends over the past couple of weeks.

Emma sometimes didn't have much time to stop and talking so those were the times she would use the bike given to her by Killian.

She had to admit it came in handy especially when she went into town for a few supplies that the store near the docks didn't have. Emma smiled and came to a stop near the edge of the road saying a quick goodbye to Milah she rushed across.

She passed by the store to be stopped by an excited Olivia who was waving a piece of paper at her. Emma couldn't resist dropping in and listen to the little girl tell her about her latest work of art she had especially drawn for her.

She accepted the drawing and wasn't at all surprised when Olivia surged forward and wrapped her little arms around Emma's middle. Killian shouted from around the corner near the garage for the children to hurry up not realising that Emma was in fact there.

She untangled herself from Olivia's hold and sent her on her way shouting a quick hello to Liam. He gave her a small smile and a nod as he walked out of the door of the shop.

Emma thought it was an improvement from weeks ago when he wouldn't even acknowledge her. She turned on her heels and rushed up the steps and along the wooden boards towards the restaurant nearly bumping into Ruby.

Emma signed herself in and quickly got to work lifting the chairs down from resting on the tables. She spent the rest of the morning helping prepare the food ready for the lunch time hour. Emma chatted to Ruby feeling like she had gained another good friend in this small town.

She wasn't sure how she had ended up telling the brunette about the fishing trip and being lost in the pouring rain. Emma was glad when it hit the lunch time hour and people started to arrive having been saved from spilling even more details of her day.

The next couple of hour seemed to fly by she didn't find herself stopping until two o'clock. Emma untied her apron from around her waist and hung it back on the peg noticing a pay phone.

She wondered if it was time to phone and let Mrs Fisher know that she was safe and okay. Emma dipped her hand into the pocket of her shorts and brought out some loose change.

She glanced around at the other members of staff rushing around and trying to tidy up. Emma took a few deep breaths and reached up her hand dropping the coins into the side of the phone. She waited as the phone rang but nobody answered, it eventually went to voicemail.

Emma listened to the familiar voice of Mrs Fisher and left a short message stating that she was fine and had found a safe place. She placed the phone back onto the hook with shaky hands and moved away hoping she'd done the right thing. Emma shouted a quick goodbye to Ruby and left the restaurant making her way home.

For the remainder of the afternoon she decided to make the most of the sun and sit on the porch with a new book. At five Emma jumped up and rushed inside to get ready for dinner with Killian. She showered and changed into something smart casual hoping it would do.

Emma really needed to drop into town and purchase some more clothes instead of the ones she had grabbed and stuffed into a bag that night. She towel dried her hair and let it fall in waves down her back.

Emma was applying some light make up when she heard a knock at the door. She glanced in the mirror and checked the clock before rushing out of the room to answer the door.

Emma was shocked to find David standing on her porch. She had only talked to him a couple of times while in the store but not much.

"Hi, Killian sent me so you wouldn't have to walk to the house". David smiled crossing his arms over his chest. "He would have came himself but the kids and food". He shrugged his shoulders letting out a little chuckle.

Emma nodded and slipped her feet into her shoes grabbing her keys off the side table. She locked up and followed David towards the car. Emma slipped into the passenger side and he started up the engine and pulled onto the road.

They soon fell into a comfortable conversation on the way to the house. When the car came to a stop outside the house Emma felt herself start to become nervous. She rung her hands together in her lap and turned to David ready to thank him. He smiled and went to get out of the car much to her confusion.

Emma slid out of the seat and walked around the front of the car towards the gate at the bottom of the path. She had barely started to move towards the door when it flew open to reveal an overexcited Olivia.

"Anna!" She yelled closing the distance between them and throwing her arms around her.

"Hey kid". Emma stumbled back slightly at the impact and patted the little girls back.

"I drew more pictures".Olivia pulled away and took her hand leading her up the rest of the path and through the wide open door.

Emma slipped her shoes off in the hall and followed her towards the living room eagerly. She glanced around the warmly decorated room and smiled at how well used it looked, from the DVDs piled up next to the tv to the box of toys in the corner.

"Olivia it's time to go". Killian appeared in the doorway holding a pink bag pack. Olivia huffed and rushed back across the room snagging her bag in the process.

He pulled her into his arms and began to tickle her sides lifting her up into the air. She giggled loudly and kicked her legs trying to escape. Killian smiled setting her back onto her feet and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Anna will you still be here tomorrow?" Olivia smiled clutching at the straps of her bag pack.

"I'm not sure". She was about to argue but David ushered the little girl into the hall.

"Bye Anna". Emma stood in the middle of the room listening as Killian said goodbye to both of the children before shutting the door. He entered the living room a couple of minutes later and stopped in front of her.

"Dinner will be ready soon". Killian reached for her hand and laced their fingers together all the while pulling her closer. He tilted his head and connected their lips in a gentle kiss. Just as the kiss started to deepen the timer went off signalling the food was ready.

Killian sighed and reluctantly pulled away leading her out of the room and down the hall into the kitchen. The kitchen was standard size and looked to have been moved around slightly to accommodate the night.

A small round table stood in the middle of the room had been set up ready. Killian motioned with his hand to the nearest chair and went to pull it out for her. Emma took a seat letting her hands fall into her lap trying her hardest not to fidget.

He lifted the bottle of wine from the cooler and poured them each a glass before going to plate up the food. It wasn't long until a plate was set down in front of her and they were tucking in.

The dinner ran smoothly and the food was mouthwatering Emma couldn't seem to get over it. The taste was to die for Killian had really impressed her. They both found themselves laughing and discussing different things over the course of the meal.

Emma helped collected up all the plates and stack them up near the sink ready to be washed. She had offered to help but he had refused saying it only took a couple of minutes to place them into the dishwasher.

Killian poured another glass of wine and handed her a clean glass wrapping one arm around her waist. Emma leaned into his touch feeling the current run right through her body. She tilted her chin up and kissed him hoping to pour all the words she wasn't quite ready to admit or say into that one kiss.

He placed the glass down on the counter and snaked both of his arms around her deepening the kiss. Killian lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his middle. He slowly and carefully walked backwards towards the door never breaking contact.

Emma moved her hands down his chest working the buttons of his shirt open as quickly as possibly. She hadn't realised they had moved to the bottom of the stairs until Killian was pulling his mouth away from hers.

"Are you sure about this?" Emma nodded she knew if she thought into it to much then she would surely back out. She surged forward and kissed him dragging her nails through his soft hair causing him to moan.

Killian repositioned her in his arms and started to climb the stairs heading in the direction of his bedroom. By this time Emma had managed to free him of his shirt and dropped it somewhere along the way.

He chuckled and set her down on the edge of the bed. Killian trailed his fingers down her arm leaving goosebumps in there wake while his other hand slowly undid the buttons of her blouse. Once all the buttons had been opened he let the silky fabric fall off her shoulders and onto the bed.

Emma reached out her hands and pulled him forward pressing her lips to his as he fell onto the bed being careful not to crush her. The rest of the clothes were quickly discarded and thrown to the floor in a pile next to the bed.

She hadn't felt more sure of anything in her life it was like all of her troubles disappeared out the window when she was with him. Emma didn't feel one bit bad as they joined together as one and made love for the first time.


	13. Chapter 13

Killian slowly and carefully lifted the covers off his body and rolled out of bed with intentions not to wake the person beside him. It had been three days since the night they took the next step in their relationship and Emma had yet to go home. Olivia had been stuck to Emma's side like clue insisting they either go to the park or play alsorts of games.

He wasn't sure how the children would react at first because he hadn't been with anyone since their mother passed away. Killian still had his doubts from Liam's behaviour and lack of joining in, he was planning on speaking to him the first chance he got.

He sighed and collecting up all his discarded clothes from the night before making his way to the bathroom. Killian quickly changed and went through his morning routine hoping to get a few errands done once he dropped the kids off at school.

He glanced in the mirror above the sink and ran a hand through his messy hair thinking how far he had come since his wife's death. Killian never dreamed he would find happiness again even when she begged him too.

He smiled softly and jumped when a loud knock sounded on the wooden door. Killian turned away from the mirror and padded across the room unlocking the door and pulling it open to reveal Olivia.

He swooped down and scooped her up into his arms spinning her around. She giggled loudly lifting her arms and legs up in the air almost dropping her little bag pack.

"Ready to go?" Killian placed her down on the soft carpet and walked towards the stairs.

"Yes daddy". He descended the stairs to find Liam stood near the door reading one of his many books.

"Did you two have breakfast already?" Liam looked up from the page he was on nodding his head. Killian grabbed his coat off the pegs near the door and slipped his shoes on hearing the blast of a horn. He frowned as Liam pulled the front door open and went to step outside quickly.

"David's taking us remember". He shouted already half way down the path towards the gate. Killian glanced over at an amused Olivia as she went to skipped passed him.

"I must have forgotten since everything's been a rush lately". He crouched down and hugged the little girl before she left to go to school. "Bye Liv". Olivia grinned and stumbled down the path towards the car greeting David.

Killian gave them a wave and stepped out of the house pulling the door shut behind him. He dipped his hands into the pocket of his jeans and brought out his car keys. Killian unlocked the car and slid into the drivers seat pulling away from the side of the road a couple of minutes later and heading in the direction of the sheriff station.

He wanted to see his friend about preparations for the upcoming event in town. Killian pulled into the car park and cut the engine quickly sliding out of the seat. He made his way inside to find Graham sat at his desk surrounded by paperwork.

"Hey". Killian smiled dipping his hands in the pocket of his jeans and glancing around the empty office.

"Hey". Graham started to speak about the planning of the event but Killian's attention was on a notice board on the back wall. He frowned moving across the room to take a closer look at one poster in particular.

There was a picture of a woman who looked very much like Anna but with long blonde wavy hair. Up above the photograph in large bold letters were the words murderer. Killian reached up a hand and snagged the poster off the board unaware Graham was still talking to him. He muttered something to the sheriff not quite sure if it made sense before swiftly leaving.

Killian drove in a haze his mind foggy as he tried to come to terms with this new information he had learnt about the person he had let into his live. He pulled up outside the store and jumped out of the car the poster tightly in his hand as he moved towards the restaurant. Ruby greeted him at the door with a surprised smile and a quick were not open yet. Killian took a few steady breaths to calm his racing heart this could change everything.

"Is Anna here yet?" She nodded and tilted her head towards the other side of the room where Emma was setting up tables. "Thanks". Killian quickly walked passed the confused waitress and weaved in and out of the tables until he came to a stop beside Emma. He didn't give her chance to speak when she looked up instead he held up the wanted poster.

"Care to explain this Anna or is it Emma?" She gasped her eyes scanning over the poster the cutlery falling out of her hand.

"Killian I can explain please". Killian shook his head thrusting the poster towards her.

"You lied, it may not seem a lot to you but I trusted you, let you come into my home with my children. What else have you been lying about?". Emma lifted her hand reaching for him tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"I'm sorry". He shook his head holding up his hands and taking a step away from her.

"No that's not enough". She wrapped her arms around herself and leaned helplessly against the wooden table. "I thought we had something but I was mistaken especially if you feel the need to lie". Killian turned on his heels and swiftly left the restaurant not looking back.

He sighed feeling like a complete and utter fool falling so hard for a woman he barely knew. Killian refused to let the tears fall until he was alone where no body could see. He pushed the door open to the store glad that Mary Margaret and David was no where in sight.

Killian made his way across the room and quickly jogged up the stairs leading to the room he used as an office. He slammed the door shut and turned the key not wanting to be disturbed. Killian staggered across the room and slumped down on the sofa the tears running feely down his cheeks.

He lifted his hand and scrubbed it down his face feeling the roughness of his stubble. Killian took deep breaths slowly standing and walking towards the desk opening the first drawer and taking out three letters.

He dropped them onto the surface of the desk and sat in the hard back chair. Killian stared at the envelopes a flash caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He looked to see pictures from so many years ago flash onto the computer screen.

Killian lifted his hand and placed it onto the mouse as another picture flicked onto the screen. He remembered uploading the photographs from the trip to the beach onto the computer a few days ago. Killian smiled sadly as Olivia's smiling face come onto the screen with her arms around Emma.

He hadn't even given her a chance to explain her reasons behind lying instead he had shouted at her. Killian rested his elbows onto the desk as another photograph appeared of Liam and Emma making sandcastles. He had overreacted afraid of becoming hurt once again and suffering from a broken heart.

Killian turned his face away from the computer and opened the drawer taking out a metal box with a key. He slowly opened the lid and scooped up the letters placing them inside. Milah had been insistent that the children shouldn't open these letters until Liam was sixteen and Olivia on her wedding day.

Killian shut the metal lid and turned the key placing it back into the drawer. He frowned knowing he had just made a really big mistake because all in all Anna or Emma was the type of woman Milah wanted him to move on with. Killian abruptly stood from the chair and quickly moved across the room towards the door.

He had to make things right with Emma before it was to late. Killian found himself falling in love with Emma from the moment she set foot in his store all them weeks ago. He didn't want this to slip through his fingers and for her to hate him. Killian hurried down the stairs and all but ran through the shop heading towards the restaurant.

He was hoping and praying it wasn't too late, he had to tell her his true feelings. Killian skidded to a stop outside the door to the restaurant and looked around frantically not seeing her. "Ruby! Where's Emma?" The brunette looked at him confused as she set the drinks down onto the table she was serving.

"Oh Anna left half an hour ago saying she had something to sort out". He nodded and darted off back down the wooden boards hoping she was at her cabin.


	14. Chapter 14

Emma slumped back against the table as she watched Killian angrily walk out of the restaurant. She was used to anger and being yelled at by now it was something she had learnt to deal with on a regular basis.

At first all Emma had wanted to do was shout back and stand her ground but she soon changed her mind. Over the years she would stand and take whatever Walsh threw at her even when he raised his hand.

Emma tried her hardest not to let him see the fear in her eyes and the emotions swirling around inside of her that's the reason she built the wall to protect her heart. She wanted to stay strong this time to not let Killian's words cut into her like a knife but it was proving hard.

Emma was so scared of everything she was feeling towards him because this wasn't the same as when she was with Walsh. She wrapped her arms around her middle afraid that she was now in too deep.

Killian was different to Walsh he made her feel something deep in her heart, like she belonged and was loved. The tears slowly started to trickle down her cheeks and fall to the tiled ground.

Emma knew she had to do the one thing she was good at running away, it had been a big mistake staying here for this long. To even let herself get close to that family, she had done the one thing she sworn never to do.

Emma lifted her hand up and wiped the back along her damp cheeks as she formed some kind of plan in her head. It was best that she left like she hadn't been there in the first place, save the painful goodbyes and do the right thing.

Killian and the children would move on and be happy without her. Emma tried not to think about how she had pictured a future with the three of them an actually family to love and care for. She shook her head no it was impossible especially now, she wasn't capable of love Walsh had told her that many of times.

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat and pushed off the table feeling her legs shaking she willed herself to move forward. She spotted Ruby walking by with a tray in her hand and a sad smile on her lips. Emma had to lie convincingly without any questions asked or suspicion raised.

"Everything okay?" The brunette asked concern lacing her voice having heard bits of the conversation with Killian.

"Yeah I just need to sort a few things out". Emma quickly moved passed the waitress not giving her much of a chance to protest.

She knew it was a lame excuse but she couldn't think of anything else to say her mind was to cloudy at the minute. Emma rushed across the room and out the door making her way down the wooden boards keeping her focus ahead and trying not to look in the store.

She jogged over the busy road and down the path through the woods leading to the cabin. Emma tucked her hand into the pocket of her shorts and pulled out the keys as she made it up the porch steps. She jammed the keys into the lock with shaky hands not noticing Milah walking up the steps.

"Hey, Anna are you in some kind of rush?" Emma jumped slightly and whirled around to face the other woman her heart racing from the exertion.

"Hi, yeah sorry I can't talk right now". She walked across the room collecting up different items as she passed.

"Your leaving?" Milah followed her down the hall and into the small bedroom watching her stuff clothes into a bag. Emma briefly stopped what she was doing and straightened up unsure of how to explain things to the other woman.

"Yeah things haven't really worked out here after all. Plus I knew I would have to move on eventually".

She knew by Milah's stance that she didn't believe a word Emma was saying. It was time to stop lying to people and tell the truth she scolded herself not wanting to hurt her friend.

"I messed up okay, instead of staying in the shadows and keeping a low profile I go and fall…". Emma trailed off not quite believing what she was about to admit. "I went and hurt somebody I care about and I think it's best I leave to stop things becoming even more complicated". Milah shook her head and took a few steps closer placing her hand on her arm.

"Your going to have to stop running at some point. I know your scared because this is all new to you but if you leave it will just make matters worse". Emma closed her eyes as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I can't stay I'm sorry". She said a little more harsher then she intended to.

"For most of your life things have been decided for you and now that it's changed your scared to make a decision encase it's wrong your so protected. I understand but here's your chance to change things". Milah pleaded trying to get her point across to the stubborn woman.

Emma thought about the words spoken by the other woman and how true they actually were. Walsh dominated everything in her life from the moment they said I do in the small church. She shook her head and continued to stuff items into the bag planning on traveling light.

"I'm choosing to leave". Emma leaped forward and pulled the door open to her wardrobe reaching inside and taking out the envelope of money she had been saving. She shoved the money into the bag and headed out of the door.

Milah refusing to back down and followed her quickly trying to keep up with her fast pace. Emma checked each room making sure she hadn't forgotten anything that would come in handy.

She dropped the keys to the front door onto the coffee table with a sigh not having any time to drop in at the estate agents to tell them she was moving on.

Emma smiled to herself at the different memories she had made in this small cabin. One time in particular was when Killian had helped her mend some floorboards but instead ended up making the situation worse.

She slowly turned away and stepped out of the door pulling it closed behind her. Emma glanced around wondering if Milah had left already wanting to skip the goodbyes. She shrugged it was best that way even if it did hurt her heart a little bit more.

Emma made her way down the porch steps and towards the woods for the last time. She was hoping to maybe catch another bus or ferry something that wouldn't cost to much. Emma thought luck must be on her side when she came to the end of the path and spotted two taxis waiting at the rank.

She slung her bag over her shoulder and rushed across the road slipping into the first taxi. The man who looked like he had seen better days leaned over the seat and asked gruffly where she wanted to go.

Emma inquired about local transport out of town and he suggested the ferry was the best option. She nodded and leaned back in the seat placing the bag onto her lap as the car pulled away. The man tried to make small talk but soon give up when Emma had stopped answering too lost in her own thoughts.

When the taxi finally came to a stop near the other side of the docks she took some money out of the envelope and handed it to the man. Emma muttered a quick thanks and slipped out of the car walking towards the information office to purchase some tickets.

She was surprised at how willing and helpful the woman behind the desk was even offering some advice on where to go. Ten minutes later and Emma was turning away from the desk and going to wait by the gate ready to leave.

There wasn't many people around mainly a few fishermen with their buckets and rods. She leaned against the wall staring out across the sea watching as the waves rolled into the harbour and crashed against the rocks.

Emma realised that she had a lot more good memories here then she ever did at her old home. She wanted to hold onto them as long as possible no matter where she went from here.

Emma pushed off the wall and wandered towards the railings near the edge of the docks. What she didn't see was a car pull up near the edge of the road and a familiar man quickly jump out.

"Emma!" She whipped her head around and gasped as Killian came racing towards her. "Please don't go". He skidded to a stop in front of her with a pleading look on his face. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have overreacted like that." Emma shook her head noticing a few people staring at them curiously.

"No I shouldn't have let myself get so close to even hurt you. I'm sorry I had to lie". Killian lifted up his hand and gently took her small one running his fingers over the back.

"I don't want you to go please I know trust is a very hard thing especially when peoples give you ever reason not to trust them. Its hard I know but I think no I'm certain we can help each other in more ways then one. Emma I may not know much about you but if these past weeks are to go by I'm falling in love with you. I never thought I would feel this way again to share love with somebody and quite frankly it scares me. I don't want you to feel like you have to rush into telling me why you lied because I can see it's painful but please don't leave". Emma stared into his blue eyes instantly seeing that every words he spoke was true.

She couldn't deny that it was true she felt exactly the same way. "I'm scared my husband will find me and hurt you all because that's what he does. I can't live here with that on my mind that he could harm you or one of the kids. It's best I go so nobody will have to suffer any pain by his hand". Killian closed the gap between them and pulled her into his arms rubbing the palm of his hand up and down her back.

"I won't let that happen you don't have to worry". Emma rested her head on his chest snaking her arms around his waist.

"Walsh doesn't stop until he's got what he wants". She whispered tears trickling down her face. "He pushed me over the edge until I was a shell of my former self I couldn't function properly. That night I had cooked for hours hoping and praying he was in a good mood when he returned home from work. At first Walsh was pleasant enough even made conversation until one minute he was fine and the next he cracked. I was so scared that I wasn't going to make it out alive".

Killian slowly led her over to a quiet corner of the docks where a lone bench stood. "I'm sorry to be loading this all on you especially when you said I should take my time but I'm done with lying. It hasn't gotten me anywhere so far and I don't want to hurt you. The truth is I'm falling in love with you also". He smiled softly tilting his head and pressing his lips to her forehead.

"You never have to be afraid like that again". Emma closed her eyes feeling a slight buzz run through her body at the smallest of touches.

They sat for a couple more hours talking about their past experiences trusting each other with the smallest of details. Later that night Emma lay curled in his arms after spending the evening watching a film with the children feeling like she had finally found her home.


	15. Chapter 15

Walsh pulled into the car park behind the station reaching for the bottle on the seat beside him. He unscrewed the top and gulped the contents down feeling the buzzing in his head subside slightly.

Walsh wasn't quite sure how many days it had been since sending the posters out mainly down to the drink clouding his brain.

He lifted his free hand and scrubbed it down his face feeling the days old scuff on his cheeks. Walsh sighed heavily and reached over to the glove compartment pushing the handle down and letting it fall open to reveal nothing but junk.

He spotted an old water bottle amongst all the mess and snatched it thinking it would come in handy. Walsh opened the car door and tipped the remaining liquid in the bottle onto the concrete ground not caring the least bit if anybody saw.

He then grabbed the bottle of vodka off the passenger seat and expertly filled up the plastic bottle hoping this worked.

Walsh smiled and slipped out of the car throwing the nearly empty vodka bottle onto the seat for later. He ran a hand through his sweat covered hair and staggered towards the building passing a few people on the way.

Walsh pulled the door open to the station and nearly lost his footing as he stepped inside almost bumping into a well built man.

He mumbled a few words keeping his eyes cast downwards trying to side step passed the person but they continued to block his way. Walsh swore under his breath wanting to give the person a ear full but that soon changed as he looked up to see his boss.

The man was a lot older with a few more years of experience behind him, the sort to not take any kind of crap. He unfolded his arms from across his chest and pointed towards a closed door to the left. Walsh blinked a couple of times unfazed at the action he clutched the water bottle tightly yearning to take a sip for courage.

The other man tutted and shook his head in disgust turning on his heels and marching towards the office without further discussion. Walsh glanced around the reception and noticed a few curious work colleagues staring at him.

He felt like shouting at them to mind their own business it wasn't like any one of them cared enough. Walsh growled underneath his breath and stumbled towards the office door not bothering to knock.

His boss known as Malcolm now sat behind a long desk covered in sheets of paper and case notes. He lifted a mug to his lips and took a long sip waiting patiently for Walsh to take a seat.

"I'm glad you finally decide to join us although I'm not sure for how long". Malcolm placed the mug down onto the wooden desk and rested his hands out in front of him. "I've been hearing all kinds of stories from you abusing your position on the force to a drinking problem that's gotten out of hand".

Walsh shook his head tightening the grip on the plastic bottle causing it to crack. "I wanted to see first hand perhaps give you a chance to prove them rumours wrong but then I started to notice things. I found a pile of wanted posters on your desk with a picture of your wife on the front, a number of empty bottles in your drawer and your partner saying it has been days since you came into work".

Malcolm lifted one of his hands and opened the desk drawer pulling out a stack of papers. Walsh didn't have to look to know exactly what they were, he inwardly cursed for not being more careful.

"I want you to pack up your things and leave straight away no further questions asked". He stood from the chair and walked around the front of the desk eying the bottle in the other mans hand. "I daren't think about how many times you have came to work drunk". Walsh abruptly stood from the uncomfortable plastic chair and closed the distance between them.

"Your making a big mistake". He slurred clenching his fist ready to strike the man.

"No I think you're the one making mistakes and bad decisions. Now go before I have you escorted out of the building". Walsh glared at Malcolm then turned away stomping towards the door and swinging it open so it hit the wall.

He didn't bother with going to collect his things or say goodbye to the people he worked along side instead he stormed out of the door. Walsh couldn't believe she was still ruining his life even though she had ran away all them weeks ago.

He swore to himself that he was going to find her and make her pay for everything even if it killed him. Walsh unlocked the car and slid inside unscrewing the bottle and drinking down the remaining contents.

When there was nothing left he crumpled up the bottle and threw it to the floor swiftly starting up the engine of the car.

He ended up driving home in a daze nearly running a couple of cars off the road and skipping red lights. Walsh pulled up outside the house noticing the woman across the road out in her garden.

He watched her for a couple of minutes remembering how he had caught his wife running back from that woman's house on more then one occasion.

Walsh frowned his head hurt and he hadn't slept properly in days with thinking about ways to find his wife. He had been watching the neighbours closely encase that woman knew anything about where Emma had gone.

She trusted the other woman and would more then likely get in touch to let her know where exactly she was. Walsh slid out of the car and marched across the road startling the woman by stepping in front of her.

"Where is she?" Mrs Fisher gazed up at the man with a neutral expression on her face giving nothing away. "You're the first person she would get in contact with so make my job easier". She shook her head and went to move passed him.

"I haven't heard from your wife in weeks I'm sorry I can't help you". Walsh growled and marched towards her door with intentions of enter the house and search it from top to bottom.

But that idea was squashed when the door opened to reveal a man. "You have no business here now leave". Walsh clenched his fist no body stood in his way without consequences he would find a way.

He turned away from the man and made his way back down the path towards his own house. Walsh smiled to himself as he formed a plan in his mind, he would wait until the couple go to bed then break in.

He unlocked the front door to the house and slipped inside walking down the hall and into the living room slumping into a chair beside the window.

At some point Walsh must of fell asleep because he found himself waking up to the sound of the clock on the mantle chiming. He quickly stood and rushed across the room grabbing the clock and throwing it at the far wall to stop the noise.

Once the sound had stopped Walsh walked back to the window and peered out instantly seeing the house across the road in darkness. He smiled and made his way out of the room putting his plan into motion straight away.

Walsh jogged down the path and crossed over the road slowing down as he reached the neighbours lawn. He glanced around at the surrounding houses making sure no body could see what he was about to do. Walsh dipped his hand into his pocket and brought out a bent paper clip.

He advanced towards the door and expertly inserted the piece of metal into the lock twisting it until it clicked open. Walsh slowly opened the door and stepped inside wishing he had brought along a touch. He crept down the hall and into the living room not noticing anything out of the ordinary.

Walsh wanted to smash everything in this room until he found something that would help him find his wife. He strode across the room a little red light catching his eye.

He came to a stop beside a small table with a phone placed on top and a note pad beside it. The little screen of the phone was lit up with a number two signalling voicemails.

Walsh carefully lifted the phone off the receiver and held it to his ear as the phone played the messages. He listened as a boy droned on about how he couldn't wait to visit his parents in a couple of months. Walsh leaned back against the wall slowly loosing patiences with the dam phone.

His full attention was soon taken by the next message that came after the beep. Emma's voice filled his ears as she spoke confidentially about how she was in a safe place and not to worry.

Walsh smiled widely and pulled the phone away from his ear quickly grabbing the pen that lay on top of the pad and jotting down the number.

After weeks of searching for his runaway wife he had finally found a way to reach her. Walsh ripped the piece of paper from the pad and replaced the phone on the receiver having all that he needed. He was about to walk out of the room when footsteps followed by a light being switched on caused him to freeze.

He couldn't get this far and be caught in the act. Walsh pressed his back against the wall and waited until the light was switched off and the person went back to bed. He sighed in relief and rushed out of the house making sure to cover his tracks.

Once safely back in his own house Walsh took out his phone and dialled the number. It rang a couple of times and went to voicemail stating the name of the restaurant and opening times. He hung up and quickly rushed across the room towards his laptop firing it up and waiting for it to load.

Walsh typed in the name of the restaurant and watched as the screen filled with the many pages. He was surprised to find a match straight away with a couple of pictures and the exact location.

"Gotcha". Walsh slammed the lid shut to his laptop and marched towards the door picking up a bag left on the floor. He didn't need many things not intending to be away long, only taking the essentials.

Walsh locked the house up and made his way to the car throwing the bag into the back as he slid inside. He started up the engine knowing he had a long drive ahead of him.

Walsh pulled away from the side of the road tapping his fingers on the wheel and starting to count the minutes he saw her again.

He put his foot down not caring about the stop signs or the other cars on the road his main priority was getting to her. Walsh knew exactly what he was going to do when he came face to face with his lovely wife. He had played the scene out in his mind plenty of times.

The following day Walsh pulled into a garage in hopes of stocking up on his alcohol supply in the car. He couldn't remember the days he had went without or for a long period of time.

Walsh slipped out of the car and marched towards the store not in the mood for conversations with anybody. He pulled the door open and stepped inside spotting a little girl sat behind the counter playing with dolls. Walsh shook his head and walked towards the back of the store searching for the alcohol.

He growled when there was no sigh of any drink on the many shelves. Instead Walsh grabbed a bottle of water and stomped to the counter. The little girl looked up from her doll and smiled sweetly reaching for the bottle to ring it up.

She tried to make conversation but he ignored her and snatched the bottle walking out of the store. If there was one thing he hated it was children they made his skin crawl.

Walsh emptied the water out of the bottle and reached over the seats grabbing the bag from the back. He sighed in relief when he unzipped the bag to find a bottle of untouched vodka inside.

Walsh carefully tipped the contents into the water bottle and took a long swig. He started up the engine and continued on the road into the small town. Walsh quickly become frustrated as he tried to drive down the street but found it blocked by crowds of people.

He tried moving them along by pressing the horn but nothing seemed to work in the end he parked up and decided to search on foot.

Walsh pushed his way through the crowds not caring when they glared at him or shouted in protest. He only had one thing on his mind and no body was stopping him now especially when he was so close. Walsh felt like he had been walking for hours with no luck in finding her.

He followed the people towards a park where there was food being dished out and music playing loudly. Walsh ripped the top off the bottle and gulped down the burning liquid throwing it to the floor when he had finished.

That was when he noticed a group of people dancing to a band playing on a stage that had been set up. Walsh moved closer and spotted her stood beside a tall dark haired man. He watched as the stranger took hold of his wife's hands and pulled her towards the make shift dance floor.

Walsh was about to push his way through the dancing crowd but stopped when he saw Emma reach up on her tiptoes and kiss the man. He clenched his fist feeling the urge to punch the man in the face for stealing his wife.

She didn't deserve to be happy not after everything she had done. Walsh would have great satisfaction as he dragged her away from this life that she had created without him. He would bide his time before putting his plan into motion Emma wouldn't even suspect a thing.

Walsh was going to crush that hope and happiness that danced across her face. He moved out of view and leaned against a tree watching as she continued to remain unaware of his presence.


	16. Chapter 16

Emma set the plate and mug down onto the counter and took a seat on one of the stools. She thought about the day before and how everything was now out in the open, there was no need to hide from her past.

Emma felt like a very big weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She smiled at the memory of how Killian had sat beside her and listened carefully to what she was confessing.

He hadn't judged her or reacted badly he had simply pulled her into his arms and said everything was going to be okay. Emma wasn't hesitant about his words or unsure because she believed him straight away without a second thought or even a doubt. She knew it wasn't easy trusted somebody again especially after everything with Walsh but she found it came easy with Killian.

Emma couldn't quite explain these newfound feelings bubbling inside of her even if it scared her a little bit with it being so soon. But no matter how happy she was there was still this niggling feeling in the back of her mind that something was going to go wrong.

Emma also didn't want to continue to lie to the children about her true identity something she expressed concern about to Killian. She of course knew she would have to leave some details out and tone it down so Liam and Olivia would understand.

So Emma agreed to go back to the house and sit down with the two children in hopes of trying to explain herself. She was so scared in that moment because she had become attacked to both Liam and Olivia the thought of hurting them made her heart ache.

Emma had sat nervously on the sofa as the children were ushered into the room and told to take a seat. She started off explaining about how she had lied about her name to protect herself from a man.

Throughout Emma had kept eye contact with both children feeling her fears rising to the surface with each word she spoke. She was surprised when Liam was the one to ask questions thinking it would have been Olivia being the curious little girl she was.

But she had simply jumped up from her place on the floor and ran over to Emma throwing her little arms around her tightly. Emma had bit her lip to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks at the little gesture.

She laughed as Olivia pulled away and ran straight for her toy box with intentions of trying to coax her into playing to avoid the fact that it was passed the little girls bedtime.

Before Emma could answer Killian jumped up from the couch and ran across the room scoping Liv into his arms. She smiled and said goodnight to the children making her way to the door. He was a little reluctant in letting her go back to the cabin and spend the night alone.

Emma reassured him that she would be fine and just needed a little time alone to think. The truth was she spent that night curled up on the sofa sobbing in the dark all her emotions getting the better of her. She hadn't meant for it to become too much and overwhelming but it was like the pent up sadness was finally being set free.

The many wounds and scars inflicted on her heart over the years were beginning to heal and let love fill the holes and smooth out the rough edges. Emma was brought out of her thoughts of the previous night by frantic knocking at her door. She slid off the stool and walked across the room pulling open the door to see Olivia.

"You gotta come with us to the parade". She announced with a huge cheeky grin spreading across her face.

"I don't know I might have things to do". Olivia shook her head and stepped forward taking Emma's hand. "Did your dad send you here?" She raised an eyebrow reaching inside to grab her keys off the side table by the door. The little girl thought about it for a minute her eyes darting towards the drive where the car was parked.

"Please". Olivia giggled nearly loosing her footing as she pulled at her hand.

"Okay, okay". Emma laughed shutting the door with her free hand and locking up. She pocketed her keys and followed Liv off the porch and towards the car. Emma quickly made sure the little girl was securely in the car before walking around the back and sliding into the passenger seat.

"Hey". Killian smiled brightly and started up the engine pulling onto the road a second later.

"Hi I'm sorry if you were busy today. We just thought you might like to come along to this yearly festival in town". She sighed and glanced out of the window knowing he wanted to say more but not while the kids were more then likely listening.

"It's fine I wasn't really doing all that much". Killian lifted one of his hand off the wheel and placed it on top of hers giving a little squeeze. The rest of the ride into town was filled with Olivia chatting excitedly about the carnival. As they pulled up into the nearest car park the streets were already full with crowds of people.

Liam helped Olivia out of the car and took her hand joining Killian and Emma to find a place to see the parade. It wasn't long until the first float was drifting along the road followed by dancers and other activities. Olivia beamed happily from her place beside her father pointing at the different colours and clothes.

When the parade came to an end the crowds started to slowly move towards the park that was filled with stalls of food and other entertainment. Emma had the strangest feeling like she was being watched as she sat at a bench with Olivia eating ice cream.

She tried to shake the feeling off putting it down to her just being paranoid. Killian chose that moment to appear in front of her and take both of her hands willing her to stand.

Emma frowned wondering what he was up too exactly but soon found out as he walked backwards towards the make shift dance floor. She tried to protest and move away thinking up some lame excuse.

Killian however pulled her close and began to sway to the music keeping his arms securely around her. Emma rolled her eyes and rested her arms on his shoulders knowing that it was no use.

They stayed swaying in each other's arms until the song ended and something more upbeat came blasting through the speakers. She laughed as he repositioned his hands and took a step back copying the other dancers.

Emma tried her best to follow his moves but ended up tripping over her own feet and nearly falling to the floor. Killian quickly steadied her making sure everything was okay.

She took that moment to reach up and press her lips to his in a tender kiss. It may have only lasted seconds but a lot was shared during that moment. The rest of the afternoon was spent wandering around the park with the kids joining in the different activities by six Olivia was fast asleep in her fathers arms.

They drove back to the house and Emma agreed to watch Liv while Killian went to set up the fireworks that marked the end of the festival. Liam went along with his dad wanting to be of some help and not left behind. Emma sat on the sofa with Olivia curled in her lap remembering how Killian had mentioned that his office above the store was the best place to see the fireworks.

She grabbed the blanket from the top of the sofa and wrapped it around the little girl before padding out of the room. Emma locked up the house and slowly walked towards the store crossing the quiet road. Olivia muttered some words in her sleep and snuggled closer feeling the slight chill in the air.

Emma let herself into the store and navigated her way to the back where the stairs were. She slowly climbed the metal stairs and opened the office door glancing around the tidy room. Emma walked to the small sofa and sunk down into the cushions feeling exhausted from the day's events.

She made sure Olivia was okay before letting her eyes fall shut and drifting off to sleep. It only felt like a few minutes and Emma was gasping awake to the sound of loud banging outside. She blinked a couple of times trying to get her head around the strange dream or was it a warning?

All she could remember was she had been in this very same room asleep when a noise from down stairs had woken her. Milah had also appeared with a clear warning that he had found her.

Emma panted and looked around the room to see Olivia stood near the window watching the fireworks light up the sky. She quickly stood feeling the need to go and check down stairs just encase.

"Liv I'm just going to check something stay here". She bobbed her head not taking her eyes off the sky. Emma turned on her heels and walked out of the room feeling her heart begin to hammer in her chest. As she descended the stairs she noticed the glass in the door had been smashed.

Emma slowly made her way to the front of the store stepping over the bits of broken glass. She noticed a container used for storing gas lying on its side near the door. Emma nervously bit her lip as she moved outside keeping her eyes wide open. She wandered towards the peer wrapping her arms around herself to keep warm.

That was when she spotted a familiar person sat at the end of the wooden platform. Emma closed the distance between them having the strange sense of déjà vu. Milah slowly and carefully got to her feet a sad smile playing at her lips.

"He's found you". She whispered into the light breeze causing a shiver to run down Emma's spine.

Suddenly a loud scream filled her ears and she was darting back towards the store in a panic. Emma skidded to a stop seeing Walsh stood with Olivia in front of him one of his arms stopping her from running.

She considered her options this was a man who was capable of anything. She had to do whatever it took to protect Olivia and put her out of harms way.

"You thought that I wouldn't find you and that you'd escape". Walsh snarled reaching into his pocket and taking out a bottle.

"Walsh I know you're angry with me but please let Olivia go this has nothing to do with her. I will do whatever you say just please don't hurt her". He barked out a laugh throwing the empty bottle onto the floor.

"I lost my job because of you". Walsh growled tightening his grip on Olivia.

"Please I'll come back with you just leave her out of this". Emma held up her hands edging forward and keeping her eyes on the little girl.

"I gave you everything and this is how you repay me". He shouted just as another firework exploded in the sky up ahead.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have left it was a mistake". Emma pleaded hoping she was convincing enough for him to let Olivia go.

It seemed to work because the next thing she knew Walsh was dropping his arm from around the little girl. "Liv go back up stairs and wait for your dad to come". Olivia stared at her for a long moment debating whether or not to go. Emma smiled trying to reassure her that everything was going to be okay.

She nodded turning on her heels and darting back into the store. "I saw you with somebody else". Walsh spat springing forward and grabbing her arm. Emma gasped, as his fingers tightened no doubt forming a bruise in its wake. "You're going to pay for it all". He surprised her by moving his free hand to his waist and pulling out a gun.

She gasped and lifted her hands pushing against his chest to try and break free from his hold. None of them noticed the sparks from the firework showering down on the store causing it to catch fire.

Emma quickly lifted her foot and kicked his leg causing him to fall to the floor in a pile. She rushed forward and stepped on the hand reaching for the gun seeing the flames from the corner of her eye.

"OLIVIA!". Emma screamed sprinting towards the store trying to see if she could enter the burning building.

 **A/N Thank you so much for all the reviews/favourites and alerts I'm so grateful and love to know what you think! Sadly theres only one more chapter to go and then the stories finished.**


	17. Chapter 17

Emma skidded to a stop outside the door as the flames spread through the store stopping her from entering. She frantically searched for another way feeling like her time was quickly running out.

Olivia was stood at the window clutching the blanket around her small frame with tears running down her scared little face.

Emma was about to call up to her when she felt a hand grab hold of her ponytail and yank her backwards causing her to trip. She tried to protest and fight back but Walsh had the gun held firmly against her forehead not afraid to use it.

"Please let me help Olivia". Emma found herself pleading hoping he had some form of human feelings inside of him. Walsh chuckled and shook his head slamming her body to the hard floor to prove a point.

"They need to learn that taking something of mine has repercussions". She let out a frustrated sigh and raised her hand pushing him away so she could sit up.

Emma saw Killian in the corner of her eye running along the wooden platform towards the store. Walsh lunged forward and wrapped his arm tightly around her making it impossible to move, keeping the gun close at hand.

She didn't really care what happened to her as long as Killian and the kids were okay that's all that mattered. Emma watched as Killian climbed onto the roof of the store and broke the top window without any effort.

She tune out Walsh's mumbled drunken words in her ear until he was standing and pulling her along with him.

"It's time to go home". He sneered not expecting her to put up much of a fight or resistance.

Emma heard the faint call of Killian to Olivia she tried to see what progress they had made but her view was blocked by Walsh. She could start to feel the familiar ache in her muscle as he lashed out trying to render her weak.

Emma counted in her head and flung her arms backwards managing to catch him in the face and startle him for a couple of minutes. She spun around on her heels and grabbed hold of the gun in hopes of ripping it out of Walsh's grasp.

He smirked evilly and tightened his hand around the device not giving it up without a fight. Emma wrapped her own hands around the handle and tugged it towards her with the last ounce of strength she had.

"You might as well give up now because I'm not going to give up until you return to our sad little life". Walsh jerked his hands towards his chest causing her to stumble towards him but not letting go.

Emma ignored his words and focused on getting the gun out of his possession so he couldn't harm anybody. He took one of his hands off the device and tried to pry her fingers off the handle moving closer and closer to the trigger.

She pushed him away putting as much distance as possible between them and planting her feet firmly on the ground. Killian stood on the wooden platform with a sobbing Olivia in his arms doing his best to shield her face.

He had thankfully left Liam back on the boat in the care of David and Graham. Killian wanted nothing more then to go and help Emma with this maniac of a man but he feared that it would make the hole situation worse.

Plus the way Olivia was clinging to him was proving it hard to move at all. He gentle lifted his hand and ran it repeatedly down the little girls back in a form of comfort. Killian was more then ready for this big mess to be over with not expecting the day to turn out this way.

He slowly and carefully set Olivia down on the floor of the wooden platform placing a kiss to her head. Killian wished that he could have placed her on the boat safely with Liam out of harms way.

"Sshh little love just close your eyes and it will all be over soon". He whispered slowly stepping down off the platform and walking towards the woman he loved.

Emma and Walsh were still struggling to gain control of the gun trying to distract the other with simple words. Killian evaluated the situation trying to work out a way in which he could help resolve it.

He edged his way around Walsh in hopes of using some self defence he had once learned years ago. It all happened so fast he was about to grab the other man when suddenly Walsh stumbled forward and the gun went off.

Emma gasped falling to the floor along with her former husband Killian was unsure of who had actually been hurt.

She quickly dropped her hands from around the gun and looked down at the body laid on the ground. Emma stared at Walsh for a couple of seconds to see if it had really happened or if it was just her imagination.

She slowly stood from the ground wanting to put as much distance between them as possible. Killian stepped forward and wrapped his arms securely around her turning away from the body.

"I'm sorry". Emma whispered her voice faltering as a feeling of guilt took over. She wasn't sad to see her abusive husband go if anything she felt relief to finally be set free of his cruel ways.

Emma felt more then guilty for what she had put the little family though in one single night. Killian held her close for a few more minutes then pulled away gently taking her hand and leading her towards an awaiting Olivia.

Emma knelt down in front of the little girl and placed a hand on her arm hoping she wasn't afraid of her. Liv proved her wrong by opening her eyes and flinging her little arms around the woman in relief that she was okay. Emma lifted her up into her arms and hugged her close never wanting to hurt this little family again.

Killian placed both of his arms around the pair just as Liam came running down the platform to join them. He wasn't at all surprised when his son lifting his arms and went to hug both adults plus his sister. It seemed like hours later that they all parted and looked towards the burning building.

Police sirens could be heard coming closer by the second until they were skidding to a stop on the pavement. They spent the next couple of hours explaining to the police what had actually happened.

It wasn't until the dark sky was breaking over the horizon allowing the sun to slowly rise and give way to another day that the police was finished with the enquires. Emma tiredly walked away from the sight of the ruined store feeling Olivia tighten her arms at the movement.

The little girl had refused to leave her side scared that something might happen. Killian placed his arm around Liam and guided him towards the edge of the road ready to cross. He turned his head and looked towards the wreck of the store feeling sadness at the end of the business that had kept him going for many years.

Killian was about to go ahead and cross the quiet road when he remembered something. He mumbled some words to Liam warning the lad to wait for him before quickly rushing towards the pile of smoking rumble that was the store.

Killian scanned the pieces of wood and debris for any signs of the little box. One of the fire fighters gave him a confused look as he continued his search. Luck must have been with him because Killian caught sight of a metal box hidden underneath the wreck of his old desk.

He quickly lunched forward and carefully picked up the box turning it over in his hands. Killian dipped his hand into his pocket and brought out a set of keys. He parted all the keys and took hold of a smaller one gently placing it into the lock of the box.

A second later and the lid opened revealing postcards, family pictures and three letters. Killian smiled and closed the lid holding the little metal box close as he jogged back towards Liam.

A month later

Emma smiled as she expertly opened the back door and stepped out onto the porch with a dish in her hands. She made her way over to the table and placed it down onto the wooden surface. Olivia skipped up beside her with a bowl of salad in her hands more then willing to help in any way.

Emma laughed at the little girls eagerness and carefully went to set the table. It had been a tough couple of weeks but together they had made it through. They were slowly getting their lives back to normal and trying to move on from that horrible night. Killian was making plans to rebuild the store and Emma continued to work at the diner.

Upon the news of the fire the people in town was quick to offer their help and support. They were more then grateful to be apart of such a community. Emma turned away from the table and wandered back towards the door to collect the rest of the food.

She was surprised to find Killian stood in front of the door holding out an envelope. Emma wearily took the envelope and turned it over in her hands seeing two words written on the front.

She looked up at him for any recognition as to what it was but only received a smile. Emma made her way off the back porch towards an alone bench near the bottom of the garden. She slid her finger underneath the seal and gently slipped the piece of paper out of the envelope.

Emma scanned over the neat writing settling back on the bench as she began to read the letter. She slowly read the words feeling her eyes fill up with each sentence. The letter was clearly from Killian's late wife stating that if Emma was given this letter then he truly did love her without any further doubts.

She went on to read about how the other woman was pleased that he had found somebody else to share his love with and how hopeful she was. Emma felt her vision begin to cloud as the tears freely ran down her cheeks and dripped onto the lined paper.

The woman stated how she wanted her to take care of the children and be there for them, to remind her husband of what it's likes to be young and in love once again. She wanted Liam to find somebody to go fishing with once again and have hope that there's somebody to help Olivia on her wedding day.

Emma smiled as she came to the end of the letter and glanced up at the three important people in her life gathered on the porch. She had this strange feeling of being watched as she looked back down at the letter and read the last couple of words again.

 _I'm there with all of you watching over all of you._

Emma turned her head and looked behind her to see the woman that had been her neighbour. She blinked as Milah slowly raised her hand and gave a little wave, a ghostly glow radiating off her. Emma abruptly stood from the bench watching as the other woman stared passed her towards the little family on the porch.

She smiled knowingly and turned away slowly starting to walk towards the gate at the bottom of the garden, disappearing before reaching it. Emma stared at the gate for a couple of moments trying to get her head around it all, Milah who she had thought was a friend was really Killian's late wife.

All this time Milah had been trying to lead her in the right direction and help her find happiness once again. Emma was grateful to the other woman even if she had just been a ghost it was her first real friend when arriving in this new town. She trusted the other woman and shared many stories with her.

Emma tried not to think of it as a loss of a friend because in someways she wasn't really here. She had gained so much since coming to this town one being a loving family. Emma didn't want to think about her old life and how painful it had been that part of her life had ended along with Walsh.

She was looking forward to the future and making new memories with this little family. With that thought Emma folded up the letter and slid it into her pocket before making her way back towards the porch.

The end

 **A/N Thank you so much for all the reviews/alerts and favourites I'm more then grateful.**


End file.
